


Segredos entre as Dimensões - Uma fic Superwholock

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Universo Segredos entre as Dimensões (SED) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Superwholock
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 25,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Duas famílias, dois velhos amigos e muitos novos segredos. Quando os daleks resolvem dominar a raça humana novamente, veem em Sherlock Holmes um dalek em potencial, por constantemente reprimir suas emoções. John e sua família tentam proteger seu cético amigo de seus inimigos espaciais secretamente. Mas essa é só a primeira das ameaças e o primeiro de outros segredos.





	1. Prólogo

Saudações queridos leitores de fic. Eu e a co-autora dessa história achamos importante pedir desculpas aos hunters antes de postarmos essa história. Primeiramente estabelecemos que essa é uma fic SuperWhoLock, famoso e popular crossover. as temos algo diferente, além de uma time line bagunçada.  
Mary Morstan, de Sherlock, é filha do Doctor e da River Song nessa história e se casa com John Watson como todos nós já sabemos. Mary estava grávida de uma menina nos episódios The Sign of Three e His Last Vow. Essa menina se torna Elizabeth Winchester nessa história. Portanto, Dean e Sam são filhos de John e Mary Watson, irmãos de Elizabeth e netos do Doctor. E aqui vai minhas desculpas, já que muitos fatos de Sobrenatural foram alterados por causa desse fato. Mas não se preocupem, ainda temos os velhos Dean e Sam da maneira que conhecemos e amamos, na estrada até aqui, com o peso da vida de caçador sobre seus ombros. Mais uma vez nos desculpem se fugirmos muito de SPN. Se não gostarem, tudo bem, mas não custa nada dar uma chance a fic. Muito obrigada e boa leitura!

PS Eu sou séria demais  
PS 2 eu sei que fic é livre pra fazer o que a gente quiser mas mesmo assim senti que deveria pedir desculpas  
ok chega de enrolação

Este é um pequeno prólogo para uma compreensão melhor desse universo.  
Depois do exílio de Sherlock, ele retorna e volta a desvendar crimes em Londres. Elizabeth ou Belle, filha de John e Mary, nasce antes que a filha de Sherlock e Molly, Emily. As duas são amigas muito próximas.  
Enquanto isso, o Doctor avisa a família de sua filha Mary (que tem o verdadeiro nome de Amélia) que eles estão sendo perseguidos por monstros. John Mary e Belle vão morar nos Estados Unidos e dão a desculpa aos Holmes que John recebeu uma excelente proposta de emprego. Eles se mudam para o Kansas e no mesmo anos, Mary descobre que está grávida.  
John conhece o Doctor e a origem alienígena da esposa quando eles vão embora de Londres. Eles decidem mudar seu sobrenome para Winchester para despistar seus inimigos. Eles vivem tranquilamente por quatro anos quando Azazel os ataca obrigando a família a se separar e deixando Mary ferida e em estado de coma por um tempo. Dean, Sam e Belle são treinados por sua tia materna Jenny para lutar contra criaturas sobrenaturais.  
Depois que Mary se recupera, ela, John e Belle voltam para Londres para afastar as ameaças contra Sherlock sem que ele saiba, ajudando o Doctor. Durante esse tempo, a família conversa à distância por cartas e telefonemas. A distância os impede de serem mortos por antigos inimigos, já que juntos se tornariam alvos fáceis.  
Quando as coisas se acalmaram, os Watson se mudaram para Portland. Dean e Sam passavam por lá sempre que podiam já que não poderiam abandonar o negócio da família depois de tanto tempo. O Doctor deixa a família de Mary para resolver algumas coisas sozinho. Os meninos voltam a morar com sua família pois tudo parece calmo, até sua casa em Portland ser atacada e o Doctor vem ajudá-los. Depois da luta, o Doctor precisa de outra regeneração e aí nossa história começa.


	2. O início

Doctor-cérebros de pudim! Todos eles, estou num planeta cheio de cérebros de pudim vivendo uma ilusão após a outra. São todos tolos, todos eles... até você maldito doctor, cada vez mais cérebro de pudim mas isso é... MARAVILHOSO  
-Bom dia - ninguém respondeu - então que barulho é esse... sexy - corri pelo console da TARDIS estabilizando os motores, mas nada parecia acontecer. Senti minha respiração falha e ouvi meus corações cada vez mais fortes, mas havia alguma coisa errada... eles eram NOVOS. Meu estômago começou a se remexer. Não gostei da cor. E quando abri a boca algo saiu dela... um fio de regeneração e foi aí que lembrei de tudo.  
Flashback on - Doctor, Gallifrey, 2080 anos, nave TARDIS, agora.  
John-Oh deuses eu enfrentei um incubos com uma criatura de mais de 2 mil anos... é John você se superou.  
Doctor-Vá para a TARDIS Rory... um novo doctor está a caminho.  
John-EU NÃO ME CHAMO RORY!  
Doctor-adeus Rory Pond AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ***********************************  
Doctor-Hello sweetie  
Jesus Doctor - disse John a ajeitando no seu colo já desmaiada e vira seu rosto para ele - Jesus isso não é bom... MARYYYYYYYYY  
Mary- será que aquele homem... era quem eu pensava... não pode ser... pode? Quando vi que as criaturas que me perseguiam haviam morrido olhei para Dean. -Cuide de Belle - após ele fazer sim com a cabeça e olhar para a irmã, que tinha matado a criatura que perseguia, Dean sussurra algo como " é mais fácil ELA cuidar da gente". Sorri de canto e corri em direção onde sabia que o suposto doctor e John tinham ido... quando me aproximei do loal o vi entrar e regeneração e desmaiar após virar uma garota. Por que agora? Corri na direção deles ao ouvir o grito de meu marido - vamos levá-la para a TARDIS e vigiá=la ela tem que descansar durante 15 horas.  
-Como voc... - ele começou a falar as calei a boca dele com um beijo - cala a boca amor, meu pai acabou de se regenerar em uma garota.  
-Ok...-ele começou - O QUE?  
Mary -Ela é tudo que me restou da minha antiga família verdadeiraagora vamos levar meu pai para a TARDIS - ele fez que sim com a cabeça e carregamos ela até a cabine telefônica da polícia que me deixou em choque. Desci as escadas e me deparei com meu pai desmaiada - Papai, papai, você só muda de corpo, mas continua do mesmo jeito - disse e a peguei no colo a levando pra ala hospitalar - e você sexy cuide dela - disse olhando para a nave que soltou um gemido de concordância.  
Doctor-acordei de novo na minha TARDIS, mas na ala hospitalar - eu me rege... hum nova voz ou, oiii, alô - ri alto - tenho a voz fina - apalpei meu corpo - o que é isso? - apertei o objeto estranho, mas só garotas tem seios EU SOU UMA GAROTA - senti minha visão escurecer de novo.  
________________________________________  
John estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Suas aventuras com Sherlock não o haviam preparado para aquilo e nem mesmo o fato de sua esposa ser psicopata, caçadora e agora filha de um, uma alienígena.  
John-espera Mary quer dizer que ela,ele... é seu pai e se regenerou em ela!  
Mary-exatamente já aconteceu antes mas... nunca desse jeito!  
John- o que?Se regenerar em mulher?  
Mary- é muito raro isso acontecer  
John-(respira tentando não pirar) A gente tem que cuidar dela agora, mas o que estava atrás de nós, mais vão vir não é?  
Mary-Sim mas temos que cuidar da Belle e dos meninos. Sherlock e Molly não podem ficar com eles.  
John- Eu sei (lembrando do amigo)  
Doctor geme e John cuida da sogra com a ajuda da esposa.  
________________________________________  
De volta a Londres, Baker St. Sherlock observava a parede, onde tem várias fotos do Doctor.  
Molly-(chega devagar sem fazer barulho) vai me dizer quem é ele ou não?  
Sherlock-quase me assustou meu amor  
Molly-Acho que fui eu quem não quis te assustar mas quem é ele?  
Sherlock- Eu o vi rondando a casa dos Watson e uma semana depois John Mary e Belle sumiram do mapa se comunicando ocasionamente  
Molly-Mas foi por causa da proposta de emprego do John não foi?  
Sherlock-não foi isso! (agita as mãos) este homem (aponta fotos do Doctor) tem a ver com a, ouso dizer, fuga dos Watson  
Molly-Bem a Emily não consegue falar com a Belle já faz um tempo  
Sherlock-(se vira rapidamente)-Já cansei de esperar faça as malas Molly vamos fazer uma pequena visita aos Watson  
Molly-Você quer ir pros Estados Unidos agora?  
Emily-(sai do quarto depois de ouvir toda conversa) A gente vai viajar? Uhul!  
Os Holmes pegam o primeiro avião para os Estados Unidos no dia seguinte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom esse é o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando! Até a próxima!


	3. Deduções e Teimosia

Sherlock=tédio, tédio, tédio! - fui até a aeromoça e comecei a conversar com ela - uma arquitetura projetada para planaar no ar usando a força de motores e jatos acoplados ao sistema bem estruturado com comandos binários e altamente tecnológicos podendo alcançar 100 pés acima do solo e alcança uma distância demasiadamente grande em alguns minutos, possui uma hierarquia estrategicamente rotulada baseada em classes sociais através de anos em uma desigualdade visível. Possui saídas e paraquedas que não são acessíveis a todos nessas 4 horas de voo passaremos por turbulências mas não se preocupem temos máscaras de respirar!  
Aeromoça- com licença senhor mas a aeromoça sou eu...  
Sherlock-hum... Rose, certo? Eu diria que é descendente de latinos e pelo sinal no seu dedo passou pelo divórcio que durou 10 anos ele te batia...  
Molly-William Sherlock Scott Holmes vem aqui JÀ!  
Sherlock- Ok-fui até a poltrona e sentei do lado de Molly ficando de olho na poltrona da frente onde minha menininha tinha acabado de deixar apaixonado um nerd babaca com problemas de espinha e asmático quando deduziu toda a vida dele. Essa é minha garota, mas mesmo assim era MINHA.  
________________________________________  
Doctor-1: sou mulher 2:minha pequena Amy tá aqui 3: ela mudou de nome, tá casada e tem 3 benditos filhos! Não posso ficar parado pensa Doctor... já sei!-me levantei e fui correndo até o console da TARDIS E comecei a mexer em alguns botões e alavancas até que senti uma mão me puxar  
Mary-bem que mamãe me alertou da sua teimosia  
Doctor-eu não sou teimosa, Amélia  
Mary-não me chame de Amélia... não em voz alta agora vem - disse a puxando pro quarto e fazendo deitar ali  
Doctor-vai ficar de babá, A... digo, Mary  
Mary-é preciso agora durma  
Doctor-tédio,tédio,tédio...  
Mary-você realmente parece alguém que conheço


	4. 3W e Problemas

Belle andava com uma lanterna na mão, guiando seus irmãos que estavam bem atrás dela. Ela podia perceber o mal humor de Dean e o cansaço de Sam sem nenhuma palavra. Também não era pra menos. Ela cresceu com eles e os conhecia como a palma de suas mãos. Muitas vezes quando sua tia Jenny saía para uma caçada era ela quem cuidava deles, como uma segunda mãe.  
Dean-Por que estamos aqui mesmo?  
Belle-Porque há uma suspeita de ataque sobrenatural e mamãe e papai estão ocupados demais pra resolver isso (olhando brava para o irmão que se caça contrariado)  
Sam-Não acho que o vovô... a vovó ficaria bem sozinha  
Dean-Mas é claro que sim isso já aconteceu antes  
Belle-Mas nunca desse jeito ela precisa de cuidados e para de reclamar Dean, parece que nunca caçou sozinho na vida  
Dean=Quem você acha que deu conta do recado quando você foi fazer não sei o que em Londres (olha irritado para a irmã)  
Belle-Você não pode falar assim não tem ideia do que eu passei lá!  
Dean-Foi o que eu acabei de falar sua anta!  
Sam-(só observando a briga até perder a paciência) Tá bom ja chega os dois são os melhores caçadores netos de um senhor do tempo que eu conheço tá? Agora falando sério essa deve ser a vítima.  
(Belle se abaixa pra olhar melhor, é uma moça de uns 20 anos, não tem nenhum sinal de ferimento, ela parece que está dormindo, Belle toma o pulso dela pra ter certeza que está morta)  
Belle-(fala bem baixinho) Ah se o tio Sherlock estivesse aqui...  
Sam-Que foi Bel?  
Belle-nada, quer dizer (tenta disfarçar) eu não sei como ela morreu  
Dean Você disse outra coisa (começando a se irritar)  
Belle-(se levantando) não quero brigar de novo Dean  
Sam-um pouco de pesquisa vai fazer bem pra nós 3  
Os irmãos W voltam pra casa pra pesquisar sobre a morte sem sinais.  
________________________________________  
Enquanto isso em algum hotel da região...  
Molly-depois do ataque de tédio, Lock finalmente dormiu. O que me permitiu sair com Emily para dar uma volta pela cidade sem Sherlock falar todas as histórias que envolviam o local. Depois de muito tempo andar eu e Mily paramos para comer alguma coisa até que vejo meu celular tocar  
\- Alô Molly Hooper Holmes falando. Ah oi Mary, o que houve? Me conte certinho. Não vou te achar maluca. Ok ok, nos falamos depois, tchau.  
Desliguei o telefone correndo e comi, já tinha pagado a conta. Saí correndo com Emily e se não fosse por ela eu tinha deixado meu livro sobre "anatomia: um novo conceito" na mesa.  
Emily-Por que estamos correndo?  
Molly-sua tia  
Emily-Tia Mary? Mas o que tá havendo? Por que está indo de volta pro hotel?  
Molly-Ela tava muito estranha e seu pai vai ajudar... e ele não tá dormindo!  
Parei o carro no estacionamento do hotel, subindo até nosso quarto. Quando cheguei lá, confirmei minhas suspeitas.


	5. Molly Badass e o Socorro de Mary

Sherlock-chegando da viagem fingi que tava dormindo, quando vi que   
estava sozinho no quarto arrumei um painel das pistas de meus mistérios mais intrigantes... o suposto doutor e o caso elementar... o da família Watson. Depois de alguns minutos sem sucesso peguei meu violino o arrumando, já tocando uma música qualquer... Eu tocava em uma sala pentagonal que dava para um corredor. Então deixei meu violino em um canto e comecei a andar por esse corredor. Ao final dele vejo que estou num tipo de sala de reunião e eu estou na ponta observando todos que estão ali. Ao meu lado direito está Molly e do meu lado esquerdo Emily, ao lado de Molly está Mary e depois duas cadeiras vazias e na outra ponta John. Ao lado de Emily está Belle e depois o misterioso...

Molly-isso é ridículo amor. Eles...

Emily-Mãe, eu acho que o pai está certo, mas uma coisa não entendi por que essas cadeiras vazias? Eu diria que seria uma metáfora para as ideias que não se encaixam

Sherlock-Veja só - ele sobe na mesa e segura as mãos atrás do corpo e caminhou até onde estpa as cadeiras vazias e depois olhou no rosto de cada um e holofotes começaram a iluminar os Watson, inclusive as duas cadeiras, o que fez ele sorrir e andar pela mesa, mas agora com um monte de figuras rodando em sua cabeça...

Molly-Sherlock

Sherlock-Imagine uma teia de aranha... A aranha constrói meticulosamente sua teia

Molly-SHERLOCK!

Sherlock-e ela tem a função de garantir que sua presa ficará imóvel nela só esperando que sua presa venha e sugue seus nutrientes deixando só seu corpo sem vida para atrair outros parasitas e assim por diante. No processo de...

Molly-WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES - diz Molly na minha frente já armando a mão e...

Sherlock-AIIII!

Molly- eu sabia! Mesmo aqui não larga de ser o mesmo "oi, eu sou Sherlock Holmes o grande detetive que não consegue ficar quieto um minuto".

Depois de algum tempo que ele já estava com uma bolsa de gelo no rosto eu lhe expliquei tudo...

Enquanto isso na TARDIS...

Doctor-não posso ficara parado, Amélia, Tem um alien lá fora que perturba o equilíbrio pré-estabelecido, além disso eu estou com fome e como se não bastasse uma mmulher! Pelas galáxias, o que eu vou fazer agora? Deuses o que eu vou fazer... JÁ SEI! A Missy é minha única esper... nããããããoooo má ideia, má ideia AAAhhh eu não posso ficar quieto... e por que você se casou com um cara idêntico ao seu avô? Deve ser o nome que lhe demos a Riv sabe? A h deuses como ela vai rea...?

Mary-DEUSES ! Ela não para. Já sei... - dei um soco nele digo nela a fazendo desmaiar e liguei para Molly, eu queria desabafar com alguém afinal nãao sou Tony Stark mas logo desliguei, já havia falado com ela... se bem que papai e deu uma ótima ideia. Escrevi um bilhete para John falando que ia visitar alguém muito importante. Digitei as coordenadas em meu manipulador de vórtex e apertei o botão para ir, suspirando aliviada ao ver minha mãe ali.

River-ele virou mulher? - ela disse sem tirar os olhos da página que estava lendo mas nada respondi, só a abracei.

Doctor-abri os olhos mas estranhei a ausência de Amy então apenas caminhei para fora da TARDIS -Essa é minha chance- e fui até onde sabia que o alien tinha aparecido e comecei a investigar o local até sentir três olhares em cima de mim. Será que me puseram localizador de novo?


	6. Surpresas na Biblioteca

Essa fic foi escrita no improviso. Perdoe qualquer trecho sem noção ou falta de continuidade.

Na manhã seguinte os 3W (Belle, Dean e Sam) voltaram a cena do crime. Segundo os livros que Sam mostrou aos irmãos, a morte sem sinais era causada por um bom pensamento antes de morrer, por isso a vítima tinha uma expressão tão serena. A moça de uns 200 anos ainda estava lá, mas por que alguém mataria daquele jeito? Pensaram Belle e Dean.

De repente houve um barulho atrás deles.

Dean-Ouviram isso?

A mão de cada irmão voou para sua adaga. Na frente deles estava escuro mas dava pra perceber que uma figura humana se aproximava. Os 3W se prepararam ora um ataque e...

3W-Vo...

Belle(meio em dúvida)-vó?

Doctor-Ora ainda não acostumaram com isso? Sou eu mesm...A

Belle-fiz uma cara desconcertada-não desse jeito

Doctor-errrrr... eu também não me acostumei, principalmente porque... EU NÃO SOU RUIVA - suspirei analisando o corpo- foi um dalek.

Sam-Temos como rastreá-lo vó?

Belle-Ele deve ter relação com os que me perseguiram, vi algo parecido em Londres quando... (disfarça)

Dean-(desconfiado) Quando o que?

Belle-quando fui resolver uns problemas em Londres foi isso que eu fui fazer lá

Doctor-(fiz uma careta ao ouvir o "vó" Novo corpo, novas regras) Ter tem, mas... vocês precisam me ajudar a me livrar dos pais de vocês, pegar minha chave sônica, papel psíquico e Belle. eu preciso de sua ajuda mas... espera aí a senhorita estava em Londres e nem para me procurar? Eu tenho amigos lá que poderiam te ajudar, mas não... nenhum de vocês ligam para um velho de 2080 anos que por acaso é o vô... digo vó de vocês?

Dean-(impaciente) Acho que a gente tem que caçar um dalek agora não?

Sam-Dean! (dá um cutucão com o cotovelo na costela do irmão)

Dean-Tá desculpa te amo vov[o mas temos gente pra salvar negócios da família lembra?

Belle-Por onde começamos?

Doctor-Também amo vocês... até agora não me mandaram pra cama... agora só precisamos saber quem os está ajudando mesmo inconsciente... mas antes que dia mês ano e local estamos?

Belle-29 de junho de 2018 Portland, Oregon

Doctor-ótimo! Estados Unidos... não tenho boas lembranças desse local. Ok, calma! Dean vá para a biblioteca na rua 16, vá armado e consiga alguma informação sob ciborgues Sam e Belle vocês vem comigo para a prefeitura local (apalpo os bolsos) CADÊ MINHAS COISAS?

Sam-acho que a mamãe trocou suas roupas

Belle-sua saia não tem bolsos (Dean começa a rir Belle e Sam o fuzilam com o olhar)

Doctor-Quero minhas roupas de novo... como o idiota do master conseguiu?

Dean-hã não sei mas a mãe vai dar uma bronca daquelas em nós 3 se ver que não está descansando vovó

Belle-Tá já sei vamos em alguma loja e compramos uma calça enquanto Sam recupera suas coisas e nos encontramos depois na biblioteca

Doctor-Depois do banho de loja que meus netos me deram fui para a biblioteca e lá recuperei minhas coisas - Chave sônica, minha amada- quando senti sua... ué ela tá diferente... bem aquela sumcubos maldita deve ter acabado com ela e a TARDIS fez uma nova pra mim... tanto faz- disse e sorri logo sentando em uma das cadeiras do local. Minha chave sônica agora estava roxa e dourada, uns desenhos no idioma de Gallifrey... me pareceu apropriado para minha nova vida como minha roupa também. Eu usava um vestido azul tardis e um sobretudo preto com pequenos detalhes em branco simbolizando as galax,,,, digo estrelas vendo a expressão no rosto deles sorri jogando minha chave sônica para cima e para baixo - Mirem no olho... a coisa mais importante para saber dos daleks 1-eles só tem dois sentimentos, a raiva e o ódio, 2-eles são soldados e recebem ordens,, 3- mirem no olho, 4- só existe um bom dalek ...eu - pego a chave sônica e miro em um que vinha vindo o matando - 5-eles sempre terão um plano bem arquitetado 6 a biblioteca é uma armadilha, mas estamos em vantagem familiar 7 ATACARRRRRRRR - sorrio pulando da cadeira e atirando neles - Entenderam porque pedi pra virem armados?

Os daleks viam em bandos enfileirados e balbuciando seu inesquecível bordão "exterminar, exterminar". Passavam por cima de tudo sem se importar com nada então os jovens (mesmo que uma delas fosse só na aparência) correram cada um para um ponto cardeal já com suas armas em mãos, mas eles tinham que ser rápidos, pois vidas inocentes seriam dizimadas. Cerca de meia hora após o começo da batalha, os daleks começaram a irradiar um brilho azul e começaram a flutuar até passar pelo meio da biblioteca e sumir como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

Belle-quando os daleks se foram, todos ficaram tipo O QUÊ? mas eu não os culpo afinal ninguém exceto o vô/vó naquele recinto estava preparado para isso. Big D e Sammy talvez estivessem mais familiarizados do que eu pelo fato deles terem um contato com o sobrenatural mais intenso... eu estou fora desse ramo a um tempo e tenho mais contato com mistérios e deduções lógicas em uma realidade física, material e existente. Realmente, mil coisas estavam rodando na minha frente e eu olhava para minha ancestral que possuía feições de naturalidade e... alegria - o que acabou de acontecer aqui?

Doctor-um pequeno showzinho dos daleks... todos estão bem?


	7. Um pouco da verdade

Mary- Como assim ela fugiu?  
John-eu não sei saí por um minuto e quando voltei ela sumiu  
Mary-John você tem que acha-la  
John-Por que eu tenho?   
Mary- Porque você deixou ela escapar e além disso eu estou esperando visita  
John-Visita?   
Mary-É uma longa história prometo que explico depois agora ache o eu pai  
John-ok tente não se preocupar  
Mary-vou tentar

Alguns minutos depois...  
A campanhia da casa dos Winchester toca Mary vai atender a porta, Molly e Emily Holmes estão esperando  
Mary-Molly! (abraça a amiga) quanto tempo?  
Emily-A gente que o diga!  
Mary-E a senhorita continua igualzinha ao seu pai!  
Emily- Também é bom te ver tia Mary (abraça sua tia de consideração)  
Mary-entrem por favor   
As três sentam na sala e Emily começa a observar tudo enquanto sua mãe e sua tia conversam  
Molly- Então Mary o que tinha de tão importante pra me contar?  
Mary-não tem jeito fácil de contar isso, mas eu não sou órfã  
Molly-você é adotada? Seus pais são americanos?  
Mary-Não, bem....  
Emily-Tia Mary, você está com hóspedes em casa?  
Mary-Hã... não por que?  
Emily-essa casa tem mais que 3 quartos, 5 eu diria, eu vi alguns livros de direito velhos na estante na verdade não são velhos estão gastos mas foram comprados há 3 ou 4 anos atrás e tem uns CDs de rock em cima do som nem você nem o tio John e nem Belle estudam direito ou gostam muito de rock então essas coisas só podem pertencer a outras pessoas que moram aqui, quem são eles?  
Molly ficou um pouco espantada e Mary ficou apavorada.  
Mary-A explicação pra tudo isso é uma longa história   
Emily-E nós temos todo tempo do mundo para ouvi-la  
Mary-suspirei fundo... sabia que essa hora ia chegar, mas mesmo assim fiquei nervosa-Bem primeiro de tudo, eu não sou humana... digo tenho uma parte humana porque meus avós eram humanos... meu pai é um viajante do tempo que destruiu seu próprio planeta para salvar o universo. E minha mãe só meio humana, outra longa história, que foi roubada quando era bebê e criada como uma psicopata para matar meu pai, mas acabou se apaixonando e casando-se com ele. Depois que meus avós morreram, minha mãe me treinou para me defender dos monstros desse e de outros mundos. Quando fiquei grávida pela segunda vez tive que vir para cá cuidar de algumas coisas antigas que meus avós deixaram pra mim e descobri que eles tinham dedicado sua vida nos aspectos terrestres sobrenaturais. Foi então que minha irmã Jenny disse que alguns monstros já sabiam de mim e que iam me atacar no ponto fraco, mas eles atacaram em Londres. Foi assim que os meninos nasceram eu os deixei aos cuidados dela, eu prometi que voltaria e assim fiz depois de eliminar os monstros de Londres com a ajuda do meu pai e da tia Clara... mas ainda não estava seguro pra eles em Londres. E isso tudo aconteceu depois que eu acordei de um coma de quase 20 anos, quando fui atacada quando Sam era bebê. Os livros são de Sam e os CDs de Dean ... meus filhos, filhos de John, que não nasceram mortos.  
Molly-Eu entendo porque escondeu tudo isso da gente porque parece mentira ou loucura não estou dizendo que não acredito é que... por que não nos contou sobre seus filhos?  
Mary-fui ameaçada... eles meio que falaram que se envolvesse a polícia de Londres ou um certo detetive nunca mais os veria... que aquele assunto já tinha dado muita confusão...  
Dean-errrr.... estamos interrompendo...  
Sam-alguma coisa?  
Belle-Emily!  
Doctor-Ei! Amy quem são essas? Suas amiguinhas?


	8. Mais loucuras e a carta

Alguns horas atrás na biblioteca...  
Doctor-todos estão bem?  
(um som de violino vem do celular de Belle, todos olham pra ela)  
Belle-Alo, não pai, calma relaxa sério, tá tudo bem sim, eles estão comigo, agora?  
John-AGORA ELIZABETH DEAN E SAMUEL WINCHESTER! isso vale pra você também Doctor  
Belle-ok já estamos indo (desliga o celular) mamãe quer nós quatro em casa agora ela descobriu a fuga da vovó e pôs o pai pra nos procurar   
Doctor-Rory é um estraga prazer mas acho que já preocupei sua mãe demais vamos logo.  
________________________________________  
De volta à casa dos Winchester, Mary ficou assustada, irada e depois disfarçou. Belle correu para abraçar sua amiga de Londres.  
Mary-Hã.... Molly e Emily Holmes são minhas amigas de Londres e Molly e Emily esses são meus filhos Dean e Sam e essa é.... a... Clara!  
Doctor-Clara?  
Mary-minha amiga Clara que mora aqui perto   
Doctor-Ah sim é um prazer conhecê-las  
Belle-mas por que quiseram vir agora, assim tão de repente?  
Molly-Você conhece seu tio, não conhece? Sabe como ele é,quis vir pra cá e de repente estamos aqui  
Sam-Tio? O pai tem algum outro irmão além da tia Harry?  
Emily-O meu pai é padrinho da Belle  
Dean-E qual o nome dele?  
Emily-nunca ouviu falar de Sherlock Holmes?  
Dean-Não, quem é esse, eu deveria saber?  
A porta se abriu mais uma vez e John acabou de chegar  
John-Ah que bom estão aqui eu já ia.... Molly? Emily? O que estão fazendo aqui? Era essa visita Mary?  
Doctor-Sherlock Holmes? Eu já ouvi falar sim. Já li vários livros sobre ele e já fiz cosplay. Olha até parece que vocês saíram do livro...., o que é hilário-começa a rir encarando a todos - Rory se eu não soubesse ia falar que você é o John Watson.  
John-sogrinha do meu coração... eu não sou o Rory  
Doctor-franzi o cenho e analisei ele- realmente você era mais baixo e moreno... então lembrei da minha conversa com a Amy espera,... Amélia você falou que mudou o nome para Mary e seu marido chama John e no livro... - desmaia  
Mary-tá vendo crianças? Por isso temos que descansar 15h depois de uma regeneração, não 14h  
Molly-hã.... acho melhor eu ir agora parece que sua amiga não está nada bem, você pode me ligar  
Emily-eu não posso ficar? Queria conversar com a Belle  
Belle-desculpa Emily mas estamos ocupados, mas não se preocupe te aviso assim que tiver um tempo livre  
Emily-(desconfiada) tudo bem então tchau  
Molly-Tchau Mary e foi um prazer conhecê-los Dean e Sam  
Sam-Igualmente sra. Holmes  
Emily e Molly vão embora.  
Mary- O que vocês estavam pensando?  
Dean-A culpa não é nossa, ela apareceu do nada quando a gente tava naquela investigação  
Mary-Certo pelo menos tá todo mundo aqui e bem  
Sam-Mãe eu sei que não é uma boa hora mas quem é Sherlock Holmes?   
Mary-Sammy eu prometo que te conto mas não agora  
Dean-Já sabemos, tem que cuidar da vovó mas mãe não esquece disso  
Mary-Tudo bem Dean (ela suspira e leva a Doctor pra descansar)  
________________________________________  
Enquanto isso...  
Sherlock- Nunca pensei que os Watson um dia estariam na parede de investigação, mas... - fui "acordado" de meus pensamentos quando ouvi batidas na porta e vi a portinhola da caixa de correios ser aberta. E após pegar a carta confirmei minhas suspeitas, era a Sra. Hudson.

"Querido Sherlock,   
Escrevo essa carta pra falar que estou bem, mas, não apenas por isso. (Caso contrário eu poderia usar aquele que a Emily me deu e, junto com a Elizabeth me ensinaram a usar). Eu consegui com a ajuda dos seus amigos algumas fotos dos Watson do aeroporto... veja que tem dois rapazes que eu não conheço. E agradeça ao John por mim pelo amiguinho dele, que insiste em falar que é um anjo, para me ajudar. Afinal 87 anos já não é uma idade tão nova. Com amor, sra Hudson."

Sherlock-como assim "amigo"? Que amigo é esse? O último amigo dele que conheci quase foi morto no casamento do John -coloquei a carta em uma gaveta e peguei as fotos e coloquei na parede. Um quarto se estendia na minha frente mas onde estava?  
-Pai vamos - senti as mãos de minha pequena Mily me puxar através da casa até uma biblioteca com a mesma mesa de antes.  
-Quem são vocês? - olhei para as duas cadeiras que antes estavam vazias agora ocupadas pelos dois meninos da foto e para minha surpresa nada responderam- vocês parecem americanos.


	9. Algumas respostas

John olha pra Mary antes que ela saia. O olhar dela o autoriza a contar sobre Sherlock, mas nada sobre o segredo do plano dos inimigos alienígenas a respeito dele.  
Dean-sabe quem é Sherlock Holmes não é pai? Claro que si já que ele é padrinho da Belle.  
John-eu conheço esse tom mocinho , pode parar por aí  
Dean-Desculpa é que coisas estranhas mais estranhas do que estamos acostumados tem acontecido.  
John-Eu sei e entendo o que está passando, é confuso nenhum de nós estava preparado pra uma vida como a nossa e por mais estranho que Sherlock seja, ele talvez seja normal pra vocês Sherlock é meu amigo, meu melhor amigo, nos conhecemos quando voltei do Afeganistão, ele tem habilidades fantásticas pra desvendar crimes e ele se acha por isso também e faz muitos anos que não nos vemos pessoalmente, ele foi meu padrinho de casamento e é padrinho da sua irmã e é isso Sherlock é meu melhor amigo de Londres que soluciona crimes  
Sam-E por que nunca nos contou?  
John-Hã... não tinha motivo pra contar eu acho  
Dean-(com os olhos apertados segurando a desconfiança) Ok  
Sam-E Molly e Eily são a esposa e a filha de Sherlock Holmes?  
John-São sim, mas não se preocupem vão gostar de conhecê-lo  
Belle-Ou achar que ele é o mala mais legal do mundo-ela riu  
A risada de Belle só fez seus irmãos estranharem ainda mais a situação  
Sam e Dean-Ok  
John-Ok assunto encerrado  
Dean-vi meu pai saindo para ver como minha avó estava e a Belle foi atrás dele- Pode falar Sam  
Sam-eu já li sobre ele ... e tô lendo sobre o papai e a mamãe também...  
Dean-maldito escritor... o que você tá pensando?  
Sam-vamos visitar a sexy  
Dean-E por que faríamos isso?  
Sam- meu Deus Dean! Você viu o que a vovó disse?  
Dean-ah é será que ela prepara alguma coisa pra nós?  
Sam-Quem chegar por último é mulher do Castiel - sai correndo até a TARDIS  
________________________________________  
Sherlock ainda estava concentrado eem decifrar quem eram os rapazes misteriosos quando a orta do quarto de hotel se abriu  
Sherlock-Molly, onde estavam até agora?  
Emily-(entre risadas) não vai acreditar onde a gente tava e muito menos na história que a gente ouviu!  
Molly-Emily nao tem graça  
Emily-tem graça porque é inacreditável, tem sim, acho que deveríamos internar a tia Mary e o tio John num hospício  
Molly-Não, não, não tem nada de errado com eles pode nos dar licença um pouco Emily,por favor?  
Emily-Ele não vai acreditar em nada!  
Molly-Você nem sabe do que eu vou falar, vá lá falar com a sra Hudson pelo Skype e veja como ela está  
Emily-(erguendo as mãos em rendição) tá bom  
Sherlock-(arqueio as sobrancelhas e fico olhando ara as duas) Errrr... o que perdi?  
Emily-acho que a mamãe vai contar (bate a porta e sai)  
Sherlock-Molly, amor, o que houve?  
Molly-Eu fui visitar a Mary  
Sherlock-(dou de ombros e pego meu violino e apoiando no queixo, arriscando algumas notas ara afiná-lo) E...  
Molly-Tá tudo bem com eles, Belle está maior do que eu me lembro e eu vi o John rapidinho mas tem uma coisa que ele não contaram pra gente desde que se mudaram pra cá  
Sherlock-As cadeiras vazias - toco alguns acordes simples iniciando uma música que compus para Emily  
Molly-Cadeiras vazias? Como assim?  
Sherlock-(continuo tocando a música a animando em certos momentos enquanto contava a história do palácio mental a Molly) Consegui algumas fotos de dois rapazes e eles parecem se encaixar, mas... não tenho nada de concreto  
Molly-Rapazes... bem eles são Dean e Sam filhos de John e Mary que nasceram aqui  
Sherlock(desafino na nota de tão surpreso) Ok... como não pensei nisso antes? Claro, claro, isso explica o sumiço deles, a mania de Liz mudar de assunto quando se falava da vida aqui, e eu nunca engoli a morte do bebê da Mary... por que eu não pensei nisso? será que é por que eu to ficando velho? Mas isso não é possível digo a velhice não interfere nisso eu pesquisei  
Molly-bom essa é a resposta para sua dúvida. Você vai querer conhecer esse meninos não vai?  
Sherlock-Ainda pergunta? O John é meu segundo irmão  
Molly(sorrindo) Certo, é bom ouvir isso eu achei que você ia reagir de outro jeito  
Sherlock-que jeito? (olho pela canto dos olhos, a lupa e o chapéu Pelo menos isso dá uma boa arma... (e recomeço a tocar)  
Molly-Não sei é que... Como ele pode esconder do melhor amigo que teve 2 filhos? Vou ligar pra Mary e avisar que você vai visitar eles comigo  
Sherlock-(revira os olhos) Você pensou que eu sabia dos garotos e esperava que eu dissesse que são bons garotos e etc e tal... eu tambám - continuei a tocar - ok eu vou  
Molly-tá bom então vamos amanhã;


	10. A verdade maluca, ilógica e ainda mais misteriosa

Mais tardis na Tardis... digo, mais tarde na TARDIS...  
Sam- ACHEI!   
Dean-e are the chapions my bro   
Sherlock-menos Dean, muito menos  
Belle- achou o que?  
Sam-seu padrinho e os nossos pais antes da gente nascer fazem parte desse livro   
Doctor-pensei que era tipo uma missão secreta, sabe tipo- faço alguns movimentos ninjas fazendo caretas  
Sam-balança a cabeça – às vezes eu queria ter uma vó normal e desculpa vovó tecnicamente vovô bom o que interessa é que Belle murmurou um nome enquanto investigava aquele corpo  
Dean-Penei que só eu tinha notado  
Sam- Não, eu notei e não é a primeira vez que a Belle disfarça falar alguma coisa desse jeito, o que nos leva a crer que ela está escondendo alguma coisa de nós  
Dean-Mas o que e por quê?  
Belle-(irritada com todo mundo olhando pra ela) eu não to escondendo nada de ninguém, não e se continuarem com essa desconfiança juro que quebro o braço de vocês de novo  
Dean-essa não vai colar maninha  
John-Elizabeth, eles precisam saber por que escondemos Sherlock  
Mary-Mas John...  
John-Quem não pode ser saber é o Sherlock, os meninos tem o direito de saber  
Sam-saber o que pai?  
John- (suspirou, passando a mão no rosto por causa do nervosismo) é uma história complicada, longa e difícil, mas o que aconteceu é que quando você e Dean ficaram com a tia Jenny fomos ameaçados se envolvêssemos Sherlock e agora ele chamou a atenção dos daleks  
Sam-Como assim?  
Dean-Como se chama a atenção de uma saleiro gigante?  
Doctor-não demonstrando seus sentimentos com frequência... os daleks são criaturas que só possuem um sentimento, o ódio  
John-desde quando a senhora está aí?  
Doctor-1 sem formalidades ok? 2... estou aqui a tempo suficiente pra confirmar que você é o médico militar John Hamish Watson, melhor amigo de William Sherlock Scott Holmes, um sociopata altamente funcional que até ontem eu achava ser ficção  
Sam-acredite ou não tem gente que pensa que eu e o Dean também somos ficção  
John-Pois é, acho que só eu não sabia desses livros, transformaram o blog em livros?  
Doctor e Sam trocaram olhares e suspiraram numa competição “conta, você, não conta você”   
Sam-Bem é meio complicado  
Doctor-o negócio é o seguinte uma vez um vidente que via a vida do Sherlock viajou no tempo e vendeu as visões para um tal de sir Arthur Conan Doyle e ele escreveu e por anos esses livros são reescritos e até o blog é citado nos livros (sorri e fui comer alguma coisa quando voltei todos olhavam pra mim) que foi? Minha boca ta suja?  
Todos olham torto pra Doctor  
Mary-Ok-ela diz um pouco irritada- agora todos sabem com o que estamos lidando. Daleks interessados em personagens fictícios drios sem emoção aparente que na verdade, olha só, são reais  
Dean- Mãe por que não contaram pro tal Sherlock que os saleiros espaciais estão de olho nele?  
Doctor-verdade dona Amélia... digo dona Mary  
John-Sherlock é racional demais, não acreditaria em alienígenas ou criaturas nem se as visse, ia procurar uma explicação lógica pra tudo  
Doctor-saí de fininho dali antes que me dessem uma surra mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não tinha regra para viajarem comigo nem esses rótulos inúteis que os humanos gostam tanto de exibir-quando senti um braço me segurando?  
Belle-Aonde a senhora pensa que vai? Por que chamou mamãe de Amélia?  
Doctor-É o verdadeiro nome dela, oras... mas como parece que psicopatia virou o negócio das mulheres dessa família.... espero que não continue o legado  
Belle-não prometo nada.... agora pode nos dar uma carona   
Doctor-vi ela me deixar e suspirei olhando todos ali- pra onde querem ir?  
Mary-Palace Hotel 212 B.... e já te disse que meu nome agora é Mary  
Dean-Se formos de carro eu dou uma carona pra vocês na baby  
Após alguns minutos de viagem Dean estaciona o impala na frente do hotel no que todos saem e seguem em direção do quarto dos Holmes parando na porta  
John-hora da verdade-ele disse olhando para todos atrás de si e suspirou apertando a campanhia... aquela seria uma longa noite  
Molly correu até a porta e se assustou com a quantidade de pessoas na sua frente  
Molly-John?! E todo mundo, boa noite em que posso ajudar?  
John-Desculpe incomodar Molly mas nós queríamos ver o Sherlock  
Molly-Todos vocês querem ver ele?  
Mary-Por mais estranho que seja mas sim  
Sherlock-Mande eles me esperarem lá embaixo  
John-Oi pra você também  
Sherlock- Vou responder lá embaixo John  
Os W dão meia volta e sentam em uma das mesas no hall  
Dean-aquele é o nosso cara? Ele é um chato mesmo. Duvido que acredite na nossa história  
Sam-Ele vai ter que acreditar   
Sherlock chega e estende a mão para John, que o abraça  
Sherlock-Ok confesso que senti sua falta também – ele abraça Mary e Belle, Dean e Sam ficam meio de lado  
Sherlock-Esses devem ser Dean e Sam  
Sam-E você é Sherlock Holmes  
Sherlock-Isso mesmo Samuel e o que está te incomodando Dean?  
Dean-(desconfiado) Nada não senhor  
Doctor-(tossi chamando a atenção pra mim) William Sherlock Scott Holmes, eu suponho – sorri, decidi não assustar ele no início – anda atirando muito e paredes ultimamente – sorri com sarcasmo – o meu genro, John, me falou muito sobre você e seus crimes, né John?  
John-Eu não diss... AIII!!! Ok ok eu disse – como ela pode ser tão forte assim? Minha canela tá doendo. Olhei para ela e a mesma piscou... entendi ela não quer dar uma de fanboy, digo fangirl  
Sherlock-Eu desvendo crimes e você á mãe da Mary mas como? Eu diria que é uma amiga próxima da família já que a Mary.... bem, vocês são a família dela (Doctor bate na testa e Sherlock coloca as mãos para trás, analisando a mulher, mas não consegue) aliás, qual é o seu nome?  
Belle-hummmm tio... não tente desvendá-la, por favor  
Molly-a Belle tem razão – digo descendo as escadas e sorrio – olá de novo meninos, Doctor, John e Mary – sorri e sussurrei “Boa sorte” para Mary – creio que nessa altura do campeonato já conheçam eu marido Sherlock  
Sherlock-Então o que querem comigo?   
Belle tomou a frente tentando achar um jeito de explicar tudo sei que Sherlock os achasse malucos.  
Belle-Hã... tio Sherlock, você deve ter visto alguma coisa sobre uma moça que desapareceu uns 3 dias atrás  
Sherlock-(ergui as sobrancelhas diante daquela pergunta tão repentina) Sim eu ouvi falar, um caso muito curioso, pena que não conseguiram recuperar o corpo, mas estou trabalhando no caso  
Molly-(limpou a garganta, irritada) eu pensei que viemos pra cá pra visitar John e Mary, não pro senhor ajudar a polícia local  
Sherlock-Se eu já estou aqui, o que custa?  
Molly-(suspirei irritada e contei até 10, essa era a natureza dele e eu não podia ir contra isso – e pelo visto ele não é o único – olhei ao redor até que parei meus olhos em Emily e Sam discutindo alguma coisa em uma canto afastado de todos  
Emily-O que querem com meu pai?  
Sam-Bem é... complicado, se prestar atenção na Belle talvez você entenda  
Emily-Se for aquela loucura de Senhor do Tempo, Doctor, caçadores, estão perdendo seu tempo  
Sam-Espera como você sabe disso?  
Emily- Tia Mary contou essa piada criativa pra gente  
Sam-Quer dizer que você é tão cética quanto seu pai?  
Emily- Sou RACIONAL como o meu pai, sim senhor  
Sam- (sorrio sem graça para ela)Precisamos de pessoas assim... pessoas como você que dormem tranquilamente protegidas por gente como eu   
Emily-Como assim gente como você, Samuel Watson?  
Sam-Samuel Watson? Pode me chamar de Sam tá? E de onde tirou Watson?  
Emily-Do seu pai, ora.... tio John Hamish Watson e tia Mary Elizabeth Watson  
Sam-Nosso sobrenome agora é Winchester que eu saiba, tivemos que mudar pra despistar os monstros da história maluca da minha mãe  
Emily-Nossa que mal humor pensei que seu irmão fosse o sarcástico e ainda não respondeu uma pergunta  
Sam- Pessoas como você, oras, que sonham que o mundo é um mar de rosas e acham que nós e os monstros somos ficção e se divertem quando sai um livro sobre isso sem ter a mínima noção que isso poderia nos custar a visa, exceto uns, é claro... mas sabe qual é o maior problema como você? É que elas não sabem quando acordar – suspiro e vejo que todos estão olhando pra gente   
Dean-Já terminaram a explicação?  
Molly e Mary se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça concordando eu seria melhor eles comerem  
Molly-Aqui no hotel tem um restaurante... poderíamos comer e falarmos com calma  
Dean-não posso se comer e falar ao mesmo tempo a Belle me espanca  
Sherlock-Voltando a investigação Elizabeth, segundo informações que consegui com a polícia, ela saiu de casa tarde da noite, os vizinhos disseram que ouviram u barulho estranho mas não viram nada do dia seguinte, não havia sinal dela ou de onde ela poderia estar  
Belle-Deixaram você entrar na casa dela ou interrogar alguém?  
Sherlock- Infelizmente não, apesar da minha reputação internacional tenho que ser um policial pra me juntar a eles  
Doctor-Bom acho que hoje é seu dia de sorte  
Sherlock-(estreitou os olhos) e por que Srta...  
Doctor-Doctor! Eu sou a Doctor!  
Sherlock-Em que área?  
Doctor-Você devia saber, você é o detetive aqui.  
Os W ficam observando pra ver o que o que vai dar esse debate. Emily está torcendo por seu pai e Molly balança a cabeça com a mão na testa.  
Sherlock-(sorri, aquela mulher já estava me desafiando, a olhei de cima a baixo a analisando) eu diria que você já viu muitas mortes... em seus olhos dá pra ver isso, tenho a mesma impressão que tive com John, mas você é diferente... não parece ser um soldado, mas você parece ver o mundo com outros olhos como uma astrofísica  
John-(começo a tossir chamando a atenção pra mim e olho para Sherlock) Norbury!  
Sherlock-O que? Não errei não, tenho certeza que acertei, devo er perdido alguma coisa, o que eu perdi?  
Doctor-(começo a rir descontroladamente) eu entendi a referência.... eu sou a Doctor.... meu nome é uma promessa, mas se você quer tanto saber tenho doutorado em tudo, me examine e entenderá tudo.... ou não  
Sherlock-Acho que vou desvendá-la depois mas você Doc-tor, sabe de alguma coisa sobre a moça desaparecida  
Doctor-Ah tudo bem você tem razão, venha e me siga vai entender o que queremos dizer  
Os W e os Holmes olham confusos pra ela  
Doctor-Isso é pra vocês também cérebros de pudim!  
Todos saem do hotel e avistam a TARDIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norbury é uma referência aos contos originais de Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock uma vez erra em suas deduções e pede a John que caso isso aconteça de novo, o avise dizendo Norbury


	11. A caminho de Londres

Mary (revirei os olhos seguindo meu pai... ele só mudava de corpo porque né...) Tem certeza? – logo após ver que não obtive respostas segui com os outros atrás dele até um beco ali perto- Quando a TARDIS chegou aqui?  
Doctor-Tecnicamente a cinco minutos –disse abrindo a porta e depois que todos entraram a fechei – vou buscar o corpo... espere um pouco  
Sherlock-Ela guardou um cadáver? Acho que vamos ser bons amigos  
John-só assim mesmo pra você fazer amizade  
Sherlock- (olha ao redor da TARDIS, olha pra porta correndo em volta, anda rápido pra todo lado) O que.... ?  
Dean-Como a gente cabe aqui dentro? Bem vindo ao nosso mundo  
Sherlock- (saio de novo daquele local e a rodeio agora medindo-a e volto a entrar dentro) Mas... isso não é possível não, isso é coisa de contos infantis, está fora da realidade, das leis da física, das leis de tudo... isso não pode ser possível- suspirei me recordando da minha primeira investigação sobre um doutor misterioso e vai tudo se encaixando, vejo eu palácio mental cair em ruínas e me vejo assistindo filmes de ficção científica com meu irmão e tudo parece, conto os segundos e desmaio  
Molly-Sherlock!  
Dean-Vish!  
John-Eu já esperava isso  
Doctor-Ei Sherlock? O que vocês fizeram com ele?  
John(suspira) A realidade  
Emily-Então... era tudo verdade mesmo!  
Sam-Era o que eu estava tentando te falar o que acha agora?  
Emily (irritada) Acho que tenho que cuidar do meu pai sabichão  
Doctor-Certo minha nave, minhas regras 1-nada de briga com as visitas Samuel e Dean também  
Dean-Não falei nada  
Doctor (dá de ombros) eu te conheço, 2 Mary e Molly vão cuidar do Sherlock, 3 se preparem crianças vamos pra Londres – Depois de ver o semblante de todos corri pela TARDIS apertando alguns botões e alavancas, acertando as coordenadas e por fim uma última alavanca – BOM- sorri ouvindo o barulho da TARDIS e fechei os olhos sentindo aquela adrenalina correr por entre minhas veias e escutei meus corações baterem como tambores em meus ouvidos e naquela hora senti um leve arrepio perpassando meu corpo como um raio e senti um frio na barriga e o que durou segundos para mim foi uma eternidade – Chegamos  
Emily-Já?  
Dean-Obrigado por voar na Air TARDIS mas o que estamos fazendo aqui vó?  
Doctor-Hã... bem Dean espero que a Sra. Holmes não se importe em usarmos a Baker Street 221B como base  
Molly-O que? O apartamento é pequeno pra todos nós pensei que tinha uma outra base aqui  
Emily-Não vou dividir meu quarto com ninguém!  
Doctor-Poderíamos até ir pra outro lugar agora mas o local mais seguro é a sua casa Molly, eles ainda acham que estão fora  
Emily-Eles quem sua maluca?  
Sam-Você chamou minha vó do que?  
Molly-Emily Johana Hooper Holmes, peça desculpas agora!  
Doctor-Samuel não esqueça a regra n. 1  
Sam-A sua regra n. 1 ou a regra n. 1 da Tardis?  
Doctor-(sorri) a regra da Tardis meu caro Sammy  
Sam-o que vamos fazer agora então?  
Molly-Já que a minha casa é segura pra vocês não sei porque mas vou dar um jeito de acomodar todo mundo aqui  
Mary-Obrigada Molly  
Doctor-(esfrega as mãos) Já que resolvemos isso estamos prontos pra sair Sra. Holmes


	12. Reunião e Divisões

A Doctor abre a porta da TARDIS e todos seguem Molly. Dean e Sam observam a rua estranhando Londres  
Belle-(se aproxima dos irmãos) Gostando de Londres?  
Dean-Enquanto aqui for seguro sim  
Emily-(passa irritada por eles, os 3W fazem uma careta) Peraí mãe não cabe todo mundo aqui  
Molly-Emily já chega eu sou sua mãe e tão dona da casa como seu pai e você não tem mais motivos pra achar que sua tia Mary contou é mentira  
Emily-não mas a TARDIS pode ser um mini jato disfarçado com hologramas  
Sam e Dean riem  
Emily-Por que estão rindo?  
Belle-Tenho que concordar que essa teoria não é das melhores  
Emily ignora eles bufando, Molly abre a porta do apartamento e todos entram atrás dela  
Hamish-Mãe!  
Molly-(abraça o filho de 7 anos) hummmm que saudade! Você se comportou e cadê a sra. Hudson?  
Hamish-Hamram ela tá lá dentro, eu ouvi a porta abrindo e sabia que era você  
Molly-(sorriu acariciando o cabelo do filho) deduziu como o papai!  
Hamish-Falando nele cadê ele?  
Molly se virou e viu que Sam Dean e John carregavam seu marido desacordado.  
Hamish-Tá tudo bem com o papai?  
Doctor-Garanto que sim rapazinho, ele só precisa descansar  
Belle-A gente que o diga  
Hamish-(olhando curioso para a Doctor) Quem é você?  
Molly-Hamish vá chamar a sra. Hudson, John, meninos podem colocar o Sherlock na cama lá em cima  
Dean-Vamos carregar o cara pálida até lá em cima?  
Emily-Não xinga seu pai se não xingo sua vó  
Molly-Emily mais uma palavra e você não investiga com o tio Greg por um mês!   
Emily faz uma careta de “tá bom já entendi”, Sam e Dean riem  
Mary-Dean o castigo vale pra você também se não for mais educado confisco seu Impala  
Dean-(sem graça) Onde é mesmo o quarto?  
Depois de os meninos levarem Sherlock pra descansar, Molly reúne todos na sala. A sra. Hudson chega com Hamish.  
Sra Hudson-Molly (a abraça) que bom que voltaram e trouxeram visitas  
Molly-Pois é os Watson vieram nos ver  
A sra. Hudson abraça todos e para tentando descobrir quem eram os meninos  
Mary-Ah sra. Hudson esse são nossos filhos que nasceram lá Dean e Sam  
Dean-Como vai?  
Sam-É um prazer conhece-la  
Sra. Hudson-Igualmente queridos, puxa vida quem diria que vocês tinham mais filhos? Parecem rapazes adoráveis  
Molly-Bem sra. Hudson parece que todo mundo vai passar ... quanto tempo mesmo.... Clara?  
Doctor-(percebe Molly disfarçar) Ah algumas semanas à propósito eu sou a Doctor  
Molly-Sim e precisamos ajeitar todo mundo aqui, a senhora poderia emprestar os quartos do seu apartamento?  
Sra Hudson- Claro Molly sem problemas  
John e Mary ficam com o quarto de Emily, a Doctor fica com a Sra. Hudson, Emily e Belle na sala e Dean e Sam ficam no quarto de Hamish com ele


	13. Uma autopsia doméstica

Castiel – Por muita insistência da senhorinha, eu saí para esparecer a cabeça e de qualquer forma Hamish tinha e trancado para fora de casa, suspirei, estava voltando de um passeio num parque quando notei uma movimentação na casa e logo notei que a porta continuava trancada, as agora tinha sal nas maçanetas.... mesmo desconfiado toquei a campainha e logo fui atendido com uma arma apontada pra mim  
Dean- após levar o cara pálida lá para cima com a ajuda do papai e Sammy, eu voltei lá para baixo e vi que todos estavam conversando então fui até a sra. Hudson e comecei a conversar com ela. Ela era esperta e inteligente, muito forte e isso era visível. Papai entregou a missão de cuidar dela ao Cas, mas eu acho que foi ao contrário. Estávamos aliás, conversando sobre como o cara pálida já tinha feito ela vomitar falando sobre anatomia até que a campainha tocou. Belle havia posto sal nos cantos da casa com a ajuda a contra gosto de Emily, e Hammy (depois que a senhorinha me contou ele me ganhou meu respeito) então não devia ser um monstro certo? Peguei minha arma e fui em direção da porta a abrindo – Cas? – minha voz saiu meio fina e trêmula eu deixei a arma cair no chão sem ver e abracei-o tão forte que dei graças a Deus que anjos não morria com abraços. Sorri sentindo os olhos marejados e me afastei dele lhe dando um soco   
Dean-nem pra escrever seu.... idiota! – suspirei vendo ele ficar triste e o abracei de novo – calma ser idiota é bom  
John-estava abraçado com Mary quando ouvi o barulho da campainha me afastei dela e prestei atenção na porta até que senti uma respiração   
Sherlock-Isso te lembra uma coisa?-sorri para ele  
John-(me assustei) Desde quando está acordado?  
Sherlock-(sorri) na verdade nunca desmaiei apenas fingi um desmaio para ver se vocês não estavam inventando nada então deixei ser carregado por aí, mas na verdade eu ouvi tudo e bem... parece que é tudo verdade, estava pensando em depois procurar sua sogra para estudar sobre... John? John? John?  
John-então ele fingiu esse tempo todo?Aquele idiota, metido,racional...- meu sangue fervia em cada palavra que de sua explicação , minha respiração estava descompassada pela raiva que me percorria então eu fechei a mão e meti um soco naquela cara branquela- A gente se preocupou com você!  
Sherlock-faz uma careta-obrigado ,eu acho, mas foi a melhor forma de descobrir tudo da forma mais lógica possível  
John- tá bom espertalhão pelo menos acredita na gente agora  
Sherlock- Só tenho que saber porque esconderam isso de mim  
Mary-iria acreditar?  
Sherlock-hã.... não!   
Hamish-Pai! Você tá bem?   
Sherlock-Claro que sim Hamish, cuidou bem da nossa base?  
Hamish-Hã ram eu não deixei (aponta Castiel) entrar ele é estranho  
Sherlock-É, eu conheci Dean e Samuel mas quem é você e por que tentou invadir minha casa, não, você ficou um bom tempo aqui  
Castiel- Eu não sei como sabe disso mas meu nome é Castiel John me pediu pra cuidar do seu filho e da sra. Hudson  
Sherlock-(faz uma careta) Eles ficaram bem sozinhos e de Hamish desconfiou de você foi com razão  
Doctor-Ah Sherlock.... tantas coisas que você não sabe   
Sherlock-Então me conte (sarcástico) inteligentíssima e sábia DoctOR!  
Hamish-eu cuidei sim senhor! E aquele moço é legal e velho... eu o fiz vomitar cinco vezes em dois dias  
Sherlock-Você falou do processo de decomposição do corpo de novo?  
Hamish-sim e como tirar as tripas de um corpo  
Molly-Esse é o meu garoto   
Doctor-(ri de Sherlock e revirei os olhos) pensei que fosse o famoso sabe tudo de Londres, sr Holmes mas se quiser eu falo, você corre peri- senti minha boca ser tampada por alguém e mordi a mão da pessoa  
John- AI minha mão – suspirei – ele ainda não deve saber  
Doctor-Nós estamos em estado de alerta Rory Pond já chega de mistérios  
John-EU NÃO SOU O RORY!  
Doctor-(revira os olhos) tanto faz John Hamish Watson (disse seu nome sarcasticamente) tem uma raça alienígena atrás de você eles são conhecidos como daleks, são arqui inimigos de meu povo... eles são soldados que não possuem sentimento só ódio e se você continuar olhando cada detalhe de uma pessoa para arranjar uma explicação racional e não colaborar com a gente você vai virar um deles  
Sherlock-suspirei arqueando as sobrancelhas- Isso é ridículo e... por que estão atrás de mim? Querem que eu seja como eles?  
Mary-Na verdade eles já acham que você é como eles   
Sherlock-suspirei-como assim, eu não sou tão vazio assim  
Molly-Desculpa amor mas você não mostra isso  
Sherlock – ergui as mãos- De que lado você está Molly Hooper?  
Molly-Esqueceu o Holmes, o que eu quero dizer é que você não demonstra seus sentimentos  
Sherlock- sorri fraco e olho para ela- você tem certeza de suas palavras sra. Holmes  
Molly-Você sabe que eu tenho razão e se nós corremos perigo deve dar razão pra Doctor, acho que ela é a única que sabe como nos ajudar agora  
Doctor-sorri-sabia que você é uma das minhas personagens favoritas? E sim eu posso-sorri colocando os óculos tem um jeito perfeito de deixa-los perdidos e é ai que ateamos fogo  
Hamish- Você vai queimar nossa casa?  
Emily-Ela é... – lembrando do castigo- não muito normal Hammy   
Hamish-e o que é normal? Dissecar sapos?  
Doctor-vamos chamar meus métodos de... ordens da doutora  
Emily-(revira os olhos) que original!   
Hamish- deixa de ser chata Emily vai ser como siga a mestra  
Doctor-(suspirei lembrando da Missy) a diferença é que eu não sou fã da Mary Poppins e estou aqui  
Sherlock (sentou-se em sua poltrona, as mãos unidas debaixo do queixo pensativo) você disse que tinha um cadáver guardado, é da moça desaparecida em Portland, Ellen Karkaff?  
Doctor-Ela mesma, eu e meus netos começamos a investigar mas eu achei melhor ajuda-la se é que me entende, tenho sérias dúvidas a respeito de sua morte por mais que Sam tenha pesquisado, belle pensou que você poderia nos ajudar  
Sherlock-Então sua nave também é um necrotério?  
Doctor-A TARDIS muda conforme a necessidade venha sr Holmes temos trabalho a fazer  
Sherlock-Não pode me dar ordens na minha própria casa  
Doctor-quer ou não ver o corpo?  
Sherlock revira os olhos e juntos eles atravessam a rua. Dentro da TARDIS, a Doctor mostra o corpo de Ellen exatamente como ela e os netos haviam encontrado. A senhora do tempo e o detetive o levaram para a Baker st. Sherlock se aproximou observando cada detalhe.  
Sherlock-ela está dormindo! Provavelmente foi posta pra dormir com um poderoso sonífero  
Doctor-eu sei que o que a atacou foi um dalek , um dos mesmos que querem você e eu pensei que o melhor jeito de você conhecer seu inimigo é estudando um crime cometido por ele  
Sherlock – Ela me conhece melhor do que eu imaginava- Acho que a Molly poderia dar uma olhada melhor  
Doctor-Seria adorável você trabalha em família como eu   
Sherlock-Molly pode vir aqui por favor?  
Molly-Sim? Que foi amor?  
Doctor-Precisamos da sua ajuda pra desvendar o que aconteceu com a Emily aqui  
Molly-Você pôs um cadáver na minha sala?  
Doctor-Ela não está (gesticula) morta e onde está todo mundo?  
Molly-Emily foi conversar com a belle, e os rapazes foram dormir e John e Mary também, eles devem estar estranhando o fuso horário  
Doctor-(suspira) bem uma senhora do tempo um detetive brilhante de chapéu engraçado que aliás, acha que é uma arma e a melhor patologista do Barts que aliás não é médica de patos analisando um corpo vítima dos daleks... bem.... gerônimoooo  
Molly- (rio de sua piada e coro com seu elogio, vi que Sherlock disfarçava, ou tentava disfarçar a curiosidade sobre a misteriosa doutora) com licença mas.... como sabe tudo de nós?  
Doctor-é complicado, mas podemos dizer que sou uma grande fã de ambos  
Molly-Tudo bem-sorri- pode me contar depois mas agora quer que eu examine o corpo? Sherlock disse que ela pode estar dormindo  
Doctor-(mordo os lábios suspirando e segurando Molly pelos ombros) mas quero saber de você Molly Hooper Holmes! Mostre-me de novo aquela Molly que deixou Sherlock babando ao analisar aquele esqueleto! Confie em mim, eu sou a Doctor  
Sherlock-mas que coisa! Como ela sabe disso?  
Molly-tá bom bem.... – se aproxima de Ellen – as costas dela estão inchadas e a garganta também, os lábios franzidos... é, ela pode ter tomado alguma coisa  
Sherlock-não senti cheiro de remédio  
Molly-um suspiro sufocado  
Doctor-Isso é o que a pesquisa do Sam explica  
Molly-(vê alguns instrumentos perto e pega uma lupa) Ela não apresenta sinais que ingeriu nada... via oral, como se ela tivesse inalado algo, preciso de mais coisas pra dizer certinho, mas parece ter uma coisa que está a mantendo viva e ao mesmo tempo causando algumas mudanças, o que é visível na textura de sua pele...  
Doctor-(arregalei os olhos ao perceber uma coisa) Vocês são o casal mais genial que já vi.... temos que tirá-la daqui antes que.... – antes de terminar minha fala a testa dela se abriu, saindo um visor de um dalek que parecia uma luneta e ela abriu os olhos e saí correndo dali e devagar ela vai at´ras da gente repetindo “exterminar, exterminar”. Então num movimento rápido miro minha chave sônica para o olho do dalek, mas ela estava chegando mais perto quando ouço um barulho de uma arma sendo preparada e puxo todos para se abaixarem no exato momento que a arma é disparada e o projétil acerta o visor da metade dalek e o corpo cai num baque no chão, no que levantamos para ver quem foi o salvador da pátria


	14. Quase dalek

Sherlock, Molly e Doctor-(gritaram juntos) Sra Hudson!!!  
Sra Hudson-Ninguém ameaça os meus meninos e suas famílias  
Doctor-Uau essa foi por pouco  
Sherlock-O que acabou de acontecer e por que?  
Molly (suspira)- acho que a sra Hudson salvou nossa vida, mas como?  
Sra Hudson-com uma arma, simples  
Doctor-Como você sabia onde atirar?  
Sra Hudson-(dou de ombros) uma amiga me ensinou  
Doctor-Hã.... certo obrigada, acho que preciso do Sam  
Molly-Doctor e a Ellen? Tem como fazê-la voltar ao normal?  
Sherlock (levanto uma sobrancelha entrando no caminho da Doctor) Eu posso ajudar, se querem me transformar nisso. Bem eu vou ajudar  
Molly-(suspira) conte comigo também  
Doctor-(sorrio de orelha a orelha) então, venha comigo Sherlolly  
Molly e Sherlock- Sher- o que?   
Doctor-(suspira) deixa pra lá, temos que ser rápidos  
Molly-(paro de repente olhando para a Doctor sem entender) Por que?  
Doctor-(mordo os lábios) daqui a uma semana ela volta a ser um dalek (senti meus olhos marejarem) e aí não tem volta, se torna um dalek completamente  
Sherlock-Não há nada em toda sua sabedoria alienígena que reverta a situação?  
Doctor-(suspira) há coisas nesse vasto multiverso que são fixas, sem chance de mudanças e esta é uma delas. Se eu soubesse mudar um ponto fico eu não teria sofrido tanto e acredite eu tentei  
Molly-Há uma cura? Tem que ter um jeito de reverter isso  
Doctor-não, não, não... Sim! Preciso do Sam!


	15. A comida arma

Sherlock-No que Samuel pode ajudar?  
Doctor-Mais do que você imagina (sai correndo bate na porta do quarto de Hamish desesperada) Sam! Sam! Sammy!  
Sam-estava dormindo no quarto de Hamish quando ouço meu nome ser pronunciado ao longe-oi?- respondi ainda embriagado de sono e me levanto devagar- to indo!- gritei mas me arrependi na mesma hora. Coloquei a mão na testa sentindo-a pulsar de dor como se fosse se partir a qualquer momento. Suspirei por causa do cansaço e me levantei ainda meio desnorteado e bocejando- estou aqui.   
Doctor-Lamento por isso mas é um caso de emergência, se lembra daquela receita de sopa orgânica?  
Sam-O que? Não acredito que ela sabe disso Me acordou pra pedir uma receita?  
Doctor-Mais do que isso vou testar uma teoria!  
Sam-como sempre não entendi o que minha vó estava querendo dizer, além disso aquela sopa me fazia lembrar de alguém que só eu conhecia, mas do jeito que minha vó era ela devia saber – que teoria?  
Doctor-A da expulsão da máquina pelo alimento humano, essa sopa tem quase todos os nutrientes que um organismo precisa?  
Sam-Sim senhora acha que ao estimular os órgãos humanos a parte máquina vai ser repelida?  
Sherlock-Brilhante! Não custa tentar, faz sentido  
Doctor-Se continuar nessa empolgação meu amigo vai me ajudar a espantar os daleks  
Sam-suspirei exausto e rumei em direção a cozinha, mas antes me virei para Molly-posso? (ela sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça e então comecei a por tudo na mesa e peguei uma panela já cortando alguns legumes. A cada ingrediente adicionado eu me lembrava dela. Seus cabelos de cachinhos, seu cheiro de xampu de cachorro e até as ruguinhas que formavam em sua boca enquanto sorria e....) Ai!- disse ao ver o líquido vermelho já tão familiar para mim escorrer por minha mão e misturando com a dor latejante do corte em minha mão  
Sra. Hudson- Cuidado querido, quer ajuda? Aonde estava com a cabeça?  
Sam-peguei um pano ara estancar meu sangue, afinal o corte não foi pequeno- estava pensando em... nada não! E eu tomarei sim – sorri lavando o corte e precisei fechar os olhos só de sentir a dor da água gelada encontrar a pele machucada e quando vi que estava tudo bem, coloquei os ingredientes na panela e comecei a mexê-la ligando o fogo baixo  
Doctor-Muito bem Sam (dá um tapinha nas costas do neto) agora Molly preciso que você me ajude a acordá-la  
Molly- E isso é seguro?   
Doctor-Temos eu correr o risco  
Sherlock-É bom estarmos prontos pra um ataque  
Molly-Tudo bem (ela se aproxima da moça fazendo massagem cardíaca Ellen mexe as pálpebras e começa a tossir, os lábios dela se contorcem e ela finalmente abre os olhos)  
Ellen-Onde estou? (ela diz baixinho) o que aconteceu? Quem são vocês?  
Molly-Fica calma você está bem nós somos amigos  
Doctor-Está com fome moça? Você deveria comer!  
Ellen-(tentando se levantar) não devia aceitar comida de estranhos e se você tentar me envenenar?  
Doctor- (dá de ombros) ora por que eu tentaria isso?  
Ellen-eu estava em uma missão secreta antes de... não sei  
Molly-Do que se lembra? (pergunta vendo Ellen se esforçar pra lembrar)  
Ellen-Estava numa missão pros Homens de Letras  
Sam-(a última parte chamou a atenção dele) você é uma Mulher de Letras?  
Ellen-Você sabe o que é isso?  
Sam- Sei, eu sou um Homem de Letras e se você quiser viver é melhor tomar a sopa  
Ellen-suspirei revirando os olhos, não sentia fome alguma e sentia meus braços colar devagar ao corpo-Prefiro morrer em batalha- minha garganta doía e lá no fundo senti fome-eu quero.... NÃO! Não sou mais humana, não eu sou... calada você está sendo melhorada  
Doctor-Sam rápido!   
Sam enfia uma colherada de sopa na boca de Ellen, os olhos dela se arregalaram e se estreitam. Ao mesmo tempo que ela se esforça pra engolir, ela tenta cuspir. Os Holmes ficam espantados e Sam e a Doctor esperam o que vai acontecer.   
Ellen-eu... vou querer o resto do prato  
Sam-tudo bem  
Todos se afastam dela enquanto a observam comer


	16. Entrevistando o quase cadáver

Molly-Parece ter dado certo  
Doctor-Nada é completamente certo, temos que esperar pra ver  
Sherlock-Isso me lembra um experimento  
Molly-Ela não é cobaia, é um ser humano, não se esqueça disso  
Sherlock-eu sei só é interessante observar os processos de reversão  
Doctor-Também estou fazendo isso Molly mas estou preocupada com ela Ellen parece ser uma boa pessoa  
Molly-E ela precisa é de companhia  
Sam-E ela tá bem ali ouvindo tudo  
Molly e Sam sentam-se ao lado dela  
Ellen-Eu tive a impressão que o que vocês queriam era me matar com essa sopa  
Sam-Eu sinto muito por isso mas o que exatamente você sentiu?  
Ellen-gosto de metal na boca e... um choque no cérebro  
Sam olhou para sua avó que fez uma cara de que isso poderia não ser bom mas havia a possibilidade de também não ser ruim  
Molly-Você disse que estava numa missão para os Homens de Letra, quem são eles?  
Ellen-nós investigamos o sobrenatural há muito tempo, centenas de anos. Havia rumores de atividades sobrenaturais desconhecidas em Portland e decidiram me mandar pra lá  
Sam-Você foi atacada?  
Ellen-fui... como sabe?  
Sam-Minha avó meus irmãos e eu encontramos você na floresta em Portland, pensamos que estava morta mas minha avó a trouxe pra cá  
Ellen-Bom o que me atacou não tinha nada de sobrenatural, era muito sólido, parecia um robô  
Molly-E como era esse robô?  
Ellen-Pode ser engraçado mas parecia um saleiro cheio de luzes e um visor como um olho bem na frente, ele disse exterminar e aí eu não me lembro de nada além de acordar aqui  
Doctor-Está se sentindo melhor agora?  
Ellen-eu acho que sim só estou um pouco cansada  
Molly-Então durma não vamos mais te amolar com perguntas, pode se aconchegar aqui no sofá, infelizmente eu não tenho mais quartos  
Ellen-Eu não ligo já dormi em lugares piores, obrigada por tudo   
Molly, Sam e Sherlock e a Doctor sentam-se na mesa da cozinha observando Ellen dormir  
Doctor-Tudo quieto por enquanto mas fiquem alertas, pode ser que nossa ideia desesperada tenha dado certo


	17. Nossos pares perfeitos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um dos meus capítulos preferidos dessa história

Sherlock-5 horas e nada ainda. Minhas pálpebras começaram a pesar e percebi que de meus companheiros de observação não estavam muito diferente.   
Doctor-Acho que vou dar uma carona pra ela de volta a Portland quando ela acordar  
Sherlock-SE ela acordar  
Doctor-(suspiro) A esperança é igual a sogra, a última que morre... então não pisque  
Sherlock-Admito que não entendi  
Sam-Ah é uma longa história  
Molly-Mas a Doctor tem razão Sherlock, tem a possibilidade de ela ficar bem então mantenha a esperança  
Doctor-Viu? Molly Hooper Holmes concorda comigo  
Sherlock-Que ótimo, mas acho que me cansei boa observação pra vocês, não vou perder mais tempo  
Doctor-(grita) Não atire nas paredes!  
Sam-(passa um dólar para a Doctor) Não acredito que perdi essa  
Doctor-Desculpa Sammy mas eu sou uma fangirl  
Sam-(suspira)Pelo menos se acostumou com essa regeneração  
Molly-Vocês apostaram se Sherlock se cansaria? Não acredito! Na verdade ele demorou mais do que eu previ  
Sam e Doctor ficaram impressionados com a afirmação dela.  
Doctor-Até que não se analisarmos o fato de que Sherlock estava realmente estressado... e agora deve estar perdido em seu palácio mental... se eu fosse a senhora, sra Holmes tirava aquela cartela de cigarros de dentro do livro de receitas e guardava em outro local a menos, é claro, que ele ache seu violino em uma posição mais acessível  
Molly-Realmente você é fã dele! Uau! Parece até que você mora aqui!  
Doctor-Você não viu nada mas eu também vou me retirar, tenho anotações a fazer  
Molly-Até depois então, e você Sam não vai dormir?  
Sam-Acho que agora perdi o sono mas você ganha da minha vó  
Molly-Em que?  
Sam-Conhecer muito sobre Sherlock Holmes  
Molly-Ah é conheço mais do que ele imagina  
Doctor-(sorri) Ah se conhece (dá uma risadinha) sempre soube que conhecesse mesmo... a propósito adorei o jeito que a senhora chamou a atenção dele no natal antes de vocês namorarem  
Molly-Você sabe? Não devia estar surpresa  
Doctor-(sorrio piscando pra ela) Sherlock não é o único que conheço bem sra Holmes  
Molly-Bom saber que eu também tenho fãs mas lidar com Sherlock foi a parte mais difícil do nosso relacionamento, ele é tão intrigante pra mim quanto um crime é intrigante pra ele  
Doctor-(sorrio) É deu pra perceber isso... principalmente no dia do café  
Molly-Aquilo foi constrangedor mas ele mudou ao longo do tempo  
Doctor-realmente... ainda consigo imaginar a expressão dele quando a senhora falou que aquele esqueleto tinha mais ou menos 6 meses  
Molly-Pois é, ninguém impressiona Sherlock Holmes e eu consegui, claro que depois a Emily conseguiu quando aprendeu a andar e o Hamish quando falou sua primeira palavra  
Doctor-(sorri) É por isso que gosto de vocês... bem agora vou mesmo (caminha em direção à TARDIS)  
Sam-Tchau vó então... qual foi a primeira palavra do Hamish?  
Molly-Anatomia. Sherlock gritou de alegria, ele é mesmo meu filho!  
Sam-O jeito dele de dizer que tava orgulhoso  
Molly-É, às vezes a gente tem que traduzir o que as pessoas realmente querem dizer  
Sam-Ah sei o que quer dizer, já fiz muito isso com o meu irmão  
Molly-Eu notei e também reparei na sua mão  
Sam-Ah isso (olha pro corte) me faz lembrar alguém difícil como o sr. Holmes  
Molly-Quer falar sobre isso?  
Sam-É eu acho que com você eu posso porque... bom ninguém sabe disso. Quando Dean ficou desaparecido uma vez, eu conheci a Amelia  
Molly-E ela era legal?  
Sam-Essa não é bem a palavra... ela não me suportava e eu atropelei um cachorro sem querer e eu levei ele pra clínica dela  
Molly-E por que ela não gostava de você?  
Sam-Bom eu era um estranho e desconfiar de mim era a defesa dela, ela sempre me tratava mal  
Molly-E parece que essa situação mudou, como?  
Sam-eu entendi o lado dela e ela entendeu o meu, nós dois perdemos alguém que amamos e... (sorri) de repente nos tornamos o porto seguro um do outro, o tempo passou e até o cachorro, quer dizer Riot, morou com a gente  
Molly-que bom mas esse não é o final da história  
Sam-não (seu sorriso sumiu) o marido dela que achou estar morto voltou vivo e eu não vi outra escolha a deixa-la nunca mais falei com ela  
Molly-Sinto muito Sam  
Sam-Obrigado, vou poupá-la da minha trágica vida amorosa  
Molly-Não precisa fazer isso porque a minha antes de casar também era, e se você sente falta da Amelia, tente pelo menos conversar com ela  
Sam-Eu vou, obrigado Sra Holmes


	18. O anjinho e mais trabalho

No meio da noite quando todos estavam dormindo, uma pequena saiu de sua cama e caminhou a passos lentos até o quarto de Emily que escalou a cama e se esticou entre Belle e Emily que dormiam no mesmo quarto, seu nome era Ray. Ela vivia com seu pai, Castiel desde seus 3 anos e meio, pois sua mãe corria perigo (pelo menos foi essa a história contada por Castiel) e 6 meses atrás foi para a casa dos Holmes junto de seu pai para cuidar deles. A pequena se encolheu entre as camas das duas e fez Belle acordar, essa que começou a cuidar dela.  
No outro dia...  
Dean-me levantei cutucando meu irmão que dormia no sofá ao lado-Bom dia Sammy  
Sam-Bom dia, cara... o que houve com o Castiel ontem?  
Dean-(suspirei lembrando que no meio da noite o Castiel acordou meio desesperado e foi para a TADIS encontrando a filha dele lá. A Ray morava com a gente a algum tempo e Castiel nunca nos contou da mãe dela e nessa confusão ela tinha deixado a Ray com a Doctor e esquecido esse fato) ele esqueceu que a bisa tava com a Ray e só se lembrou dela na noite anterior, mas tá tudo bem.... parece que a Belle tá cuidando dela.  
Belle com Ray no colo foi acordar os outros inclusive os que dormiam na TARDIS. 15 minutos depois a sala dos Holmes estava cheia, os W tentavam tomar café da manhã em pé já que Ellen ainda ocupava um dos sofás dormindo profundamente.  
Sra. Hudson-Poxa vida! (observando Ellen, segurando uma bandeja de biscoitos) não sei se ela está bem ou ruim  
Doctor-Não se preocupe sra. Hudson (rouba um biscoito) vou levá-la de volta pra casa  
Sherlock-Ham... Belle quem é a garotinha?  
Belle-(sorri)Pensei que ia deduzir alguma coisa sobre ela tio Sherlock  
Sherlock-Certamente ela tem um temperamento forte mas é extremamente fácil de se apegar a ela  
Castiel-Ela é minha filha (todos assustam porque de repente Castiel falou depois de tanto tempo quieto)  
Molly-Anjos tem filhos?  
Sherlock-Ele não é um anjo Molly  
Molly-Eu não duvido de nada depois de tudo que já vimos, já conversamos sobre isso  
Castiel-Rachel Samantha é minha filha e Belle tem me ajudado a cuidar dela, tive que trazê-la comigo quando vim pra Londres  
Sherlock-Certo creio que a Sra. Hudson tenha o ajudado com ela também  
Castiel-Sim, eu agradeço a ajuda  
Sherlock-Bom aproveitando que todos estão aqui, tenho notícias. Lestrade me pediu ajuda em um crime. Encontraram um corpo às margens do Tãmisa que nenhum legista consegue diagnosticar, soa familiar John?  
John-Ele está igual a Ellen. Acha que os daleks chegaram aqui Doctor?  
Doctor-Pelo meu radar eles estão perto, mas vou aproveitar que vou voltar aos Estados Unidos e investigar se ainda há alguns deles lá  
Sherlock-Ok Doctor, John,Dean e Samuel podem ajudar eu e Emily com esse novo caso  
Emily-Por que não manda eles com a “vó” deles pai?  
Sam-(assustado)Nós só queremos ajudar  
Dean-Acha que a gente gostaria de estar aqui? Sua cidade é muito bonita mas cheia de frescuras  
John-Emily dê uma chance aos meus meninos e vai se surpreender  
Emily-(suspira) tá bom tio John  
Doctor-Belle vou precisar que você e Castiel venham comigo e Mary, fique aqui e certifique-se que nada passe despercebido  
Mary-Sim senhora  
Algum tempo depois, eles saem para a investigação. Mary, Molly,Hamish e a sra. Hudson ficam no 221b.


	19. Uma explosão e mais surpresas ruins

Na TARDIS...  
Belle-Quando percebo que estamos sozinhos na TADIS sorrio- de volta a entre aspas normalidade  
Castiel-eu não gosto de mentiras, mas é para o bem de todos  
Doctor-Preciso da sua ajuda pra observar Ellen, estou com medo de que a solução da sopa não seja tão duradoura  
Belle-Quer dizer que a transformação dela só foi adiada vovó?  
Doctor-um pouco triste-eu temo que sim, ela não acorda faz tempo  
Castiel vai até Ellen e toca sua testa  
Castiel-Tudo parece bem... só...  
Belle-O que? Cas?  
Castiel-Tem algo... um... hospedeiro tendo dificuldades pra se adaptar ao hóspede  
Ellen começa a tossir e cospe uma gosma prateada ela se senta assustada e tonta   
Doctor-Cuidem dela e eu cuido dessa... regurgitação pós-sono prolongado, eu espero que não seja o que estou pensando  
Doctor guarda da gosma num pote  
Enquanto isso em Londres...  
John, Sherlock, Dean e Sam chegaram ao local do crime, como sempre, levantando desconfianças da equipe da Scotland Yard.  
Sally Donavan- O maníaco e o doutor eu conheço mas quem são esses dois?  
Dean-Agentes Campbell e Mitchel FBI encontramos um caso muito parecido em Portland  
Sally-Por que mandariam o FBI pra cá sem nos avisar e ainda por cima vindo com o amador?  
Sam-Nós ouvimos do extraordinário trabalho do sr. Sherlock Holmes e foi sugerido por nosso supervisor que nós o consultássemos  
Sally-Ok então vão logo   
Um tempo depois...  
Sherlock-Obrigado pelo elogio Samuel  
John-Não faz mais isso Sam ele é egocêntrico demais  
Dean-Já percebemos pai  
Sherlock-ajoelhei perto do corpo, peguei minha lupa. Gramas na gola, resquícios de suor, marca de um martelo no braço, gordo, marcas do descuido, carteira no bolso com cheiro de rosquinha, pé torcido, é claro que sou demais Watsons... Policial Thompson, 48 anos, sua esposa foi viajar e deixou ele fazendo tarefas domésticas... torceu o pé em uma escada e caiu deixando que o martelo lhe acertasse o braço direito e depois foi cortar a grama onde foi  
Dean e Sam-exterminado  
Sherlock-Isso vai contra tudo que é normalmente lógico para a atual sociedade e a passada, mas devido as atuais circunstâncias... sim.  
John-Não estamos mais seguros aqui e a Doctor sumiu, que ótimo  
Dean-(revira os olhos) Ela sempre faz isso... já viajei com ela e é literalmente uma aventura, logo, logo ela volta com alguma coisa que prevíamos meses atrás  
Sam-Você odeia viagens no tempo  
Sherlock-Sim ele odeia mas se vocês repararam bem ele não está aqui... na verdade é a Doctor vestindo um holograma dele que envia sinais em um córtex visual para que pareça com o Dean... por que a cara de espanto? (levantei a sobrancelha olhando para eles- se afastem o cara é uma bomba- disse abrindo sua camisa e revelando o dispositivo – Saiam daqui!! Ele vai explodir!!! (todos se protegem, a bomba explode)  
Doctor Dean-(fica com o dispositivo falando e levanta vendo tudo que sobrou depois da explosão e encontra uma pedra com as palavras “miss me²?” escrito em batom vermelho – Missy está do lado dos daleks  
Sam-se a senhora está aqui então onde está o...  
Doctor Dean- o Dean? Tranquei ele na TARDIS, ele deve estar viajando por aí, mas fiquem calmos a Lisa está com ele  
Sam-Lisa?! Lisa Braeden? Como você achou ela? Ela não lembra dele  
Dean-Eu achei no futuro ué  
Sam-A Lisa do futuro está com meu irmão por que?  
Doctor Dean-Sei lá faz tempo que saí de lá  
John-Pensei que o Dean tinha voltado pro 221b  
Doctor Dean-nah ok talvez... a Lisa do futuro sabe pilotar a TARDIS ela deve ter o levado pra lá ah Sherlock seu irmão pediu para avisar que ele quer falar com você  
Sherlock-O que é que ele quer essa vez?  
John-Então você trocou de lugar com o Dean?  
Doctor- (agora na minha forma normal, já que saímos da vista de todos)-Sim eu queria testar essa belezinha-disse mudando de forma-inventei ontem... estava com tédio... espero um dia fazer um mais sólido... de qualquer maneira temos agora uma mais um inimigo para pegar  
Sherlock-Mais dois  
John-O que?  
Sam-mais dois? Os daleks e quem mais?  
Doctor- Missy  
Sherlock-Moriarty  
Doctor-Já li sobre ele  
John-Moriarty?!  
Sam-Quem é Moriarty?  
Sherlock-um cara perturbado que vê Glee e quase explodiu e quase explodiu seu pai e me fez fingir minha própria morte  
Sam-Ah ótima explicação pelo menos sabemos com que estamos lidando o que fazemos agora?  
Sherlock-isso foi sarcasmo  
Doctor-O Dean diria “vamos comer caras”  
John-voltamos pra casa e tentamos pensar em um plano


	20. A ligação e o ataque

Na casa dos Holmes ...  
Dean-(abro a porta) oi pai Sammy, Sherlock, vó que me drogou  
Doctor-eu não te drog... (lembro que esse pode ser um plano- sim desculpa por isso  
Dean-Tá sei mas cadê a Belle e o Cas?  
Doctor-Observando Ellen Karkaff e lidando com uma novidade que surgiu no nosso caminho, o meu invento funcionou obrigado por se voluntariar   
Dean- de nada, obrigado por me deixar ver a Lisa  
Doctor-você pensa que era um holograma né?  
Dean-é mas ada de discutir minha vida amorosa na frente de todo mundo o que Belle e Cas descobriram?  
Sam-(senti todos olhando em mim) hã? Me chamou?  
Dean-não, mas ficar parado olhando para a mão não deve ser comum  
Sam-(engasguei) errr... nada estava só pensando no sobrenome daquele – suspirei incerto olhando pra eles e cocei a nuca- deixa pra lá   
Doctor-Tem certeza que está tudo bem Sammy?  
Sherlock-ele não quer que ninguém o faça perguntas por causa de alguma lembrança de alguma coisa ou alguém isso é óbvio  
Sam-Valeu por deixar tão público  
Dean-Voltando ao plano porque só eu posso zoar meu irmão... podemos saber quando vai ser o próximo ataque?  
Sherlock-só disse obviedades... isso estava tedioso  
John e Doctor-As paredes não!  
Sam-Um policial foi atacado e eu acho que sei quem é  
Dean-Acabamos de vir pra cá como você conhece alguém daqui?  
Sam-(suspiro olhando para o teto) ele é tio da... minha... er... ex-(corei) Austin Thompson  
Dean-E o que ele veio fazer aqui? E... Thompson? Você vive dizendo esse nome quando está dormindo  
Sherlock-Provavelmente transferido mas um oficial como ele receber promoção, tem algum motivo obscuro por trás  
Sam-Dean não é hora de falar o que eu murmuro enquanto durmo  
O celular de Sam toca  
Sam-Alô?  
Amy-Lembra de mim Sam?  
Sam-Amelia?  
Dean-Ela? Essa conversa vai demorar...  
Amy-To ligando por causa do meu tio... e de alguns robôs  
Sam-Robôs? Você foi atacada? Te machucaram? O que eles queriam?  
Amy-eles atacaram meu ex, mas estou bem... desculpa meu amor eu nunca te esqueci... é uma armadilha  
Sam-Armadilha? O que? A ligação? Ou seu tio? Se for ele nós escapamos  
Dalek(entra pela porta na casa de Amelia) exterminar! Exterminar!  
Amy-(ainda chorando) a ligação foi rastreada, me desculpe, meu amor, te amo  
Sam-Amélia!  
Dean- Que foi?!  
Sam-Daleks  
Em Kermit, Texas...  
Amelia-Espera por favor o que vocês querem? Por que sou importante pra vocês?  
Daleks-Nos leve a Sherlock Holmes, você conhece o filho de seu melhor amigo, acabou de falar com ele  
Amelia-eu não conheço nenhum Sherlock Holmes!  
Dalek-Em seus registros conta como verdadeira essa afirmação, mas você é uma ótima isca  
Amelia-eu já disse que não conheço quem estão procurando  
Daleks-ótima isca, ótima isca  
Os daleks a capturam, levando-a dali  
Daleks entraram onde Sherlock, John, Sam e Dean estavam, ameaçando com sua frase exterminar  
Dean-Como os saleiros acharam a gente?  
Sam-(suspiro e sinto lágrimas quentes rolarem) O que vocês estão esperando? Shake it off tocar? Vamos lá!  
Dean-Sam você tá...  
Sam-Agora não Dean! (atinge o dalek mais próximo)  
Sherlock-O que eu faço?  
Doctor-Atire bem no olho amigo!  
Sam-Foge!!! (mira no olho) vó precisamos de uma ajudinha se não for problema  
Doctor-Claro!  
Dalek-Visão prejudicada, visão prejudicada...  
Dean-Esse foi... o último... cadê o cara pálida?  
Sherlock-Estou aqui Dean. Esses são os tais daleks que me queriam?  
Dean-Sim... Sam tá tudo... Sam, Sammy? Onde tu vai?  
Sam-Eles pegaram a Amy  
Doctor-e ele já saiu... é melhor correr e o levar pro bar mais próximo daqui... já os alcanço com a TARDIS  
Sherlock-Não acho que fazê-lo esquecer a experiência traumática com bebida realmente ajude  
Doctor-(dou de ombros) isso também pode funcionar, só não o deixe ir correndo daqui... pera cadê o Dean?  
John-Impossível separar esses dois por muito tempo  
Doctor-Querem uma carona?  
John-Queremos  
Doctor-para a TARDIS, alons-y... não pera isso era quando eu era mais novo... tanto faz gerônimo de novo


	21. Resumindo nossas descobertas e Sam vai ao resgate

Dentro da TARDIS...  
Sherlock-Esses daleks são fascinantes... e idiotas também como podem pensar que eu pareço com eles?  
John-Eles falam exatamente da mesma forma que você costuma falar, além de não demonstrar o que sente  
Doctor-Na verdade meu caro John daleks não tem sentimento nenhum além de ódio, Sherlock tem sentimentos  
Sherlock-É claro os mais frequentes são repulsa e tédio  
Doctor-Bingo!  
Enquanto isso perto dali...  
Dean-(correndo atrás do irmão) Sam! Sammy! Sam dá pra parar!?  
Sam-Pegaram a Amelia temos que fazer alguma coisa  
Dean-Eu sei o que tá sentindo mas não pode correr feito um maluco entendeu!  
Sam-E quer que eu fique de braços cruzados? Tenho que fazer alguma coisa!  
Dean-Tá eu já entendi você quer ir direto até o inimigo e morrer? É o que eles querem que a gente faça  
Sam-(suspira) então o que sugere, sr. Espertalhão?  
Dean-tentar saber o que eles querem mesmo com a Amelia  
Sam-(sento no chão e enterro a cabeça nos joelhos os segurando e no mesmo instante pensei em um monte de coisas... – RIOT!  
Dean-Riot? Quem é Riot?  
Sam-(sai correndo entrando no lado do motorista do impala) lado errado (entra do outro lado e aperta a buzina) vem logo seu idiota!  
Dean-(senta-se confuso ao lado do irmão) Cara o que deu em você? (liga para John) Pai tô com o Sammy, ele tem um plano que ainda não sei o que é mas tô cuidando dele  
John-(suspira) isso não é bom... ele tá de cabeça quente  
Dean-Ele quer ir atrás da Amelia essa é a única coisa que eu sei  
John-Diga ao seu irmão pra não fazer nada sem pensar antes, por mais que ele ame essa moça, ele tem que pensar que nós queremos ele vivo também  
Sam-Não se preocupe pai eu vou saber o que fazer  
Dean-Eu ligo mais tarde (desliga o celular, olhando confuso para Sam) me diz logo o que você pretende fazer  
Sam-Vamos para Kermit, no Texas, pegamos o Riot ele nos leva até a Amy, nós nos infiltramos e a salvamos fingindo que eu sou o Sherlock  
Dean-(olha pra estrada e desvia bruscamente de um carro esporte quase tombando) você enlouqueceu? E quem diabos é Riot?  
Sam-(sorri de lado) Nosso filho (ri ao ver o pneu cantar e parar no acostamento quase batendo a cabeça no volante) calma, cara é brincadeira... bem quase... Riot de certa forma é nosso filho, mas é um cachorro e nosso cupido... longa história  
Dean-É, você pirou de vez,você vai lá e salva a Amelia e aí os saleiros descobrem que você não é o cara pálida como a gente fica? Você ouviu o que o papai disse?  
Sam-(levanto a sobrancelha)você acha que eu não sei fazer o Sherlock? Simples a gente luta contra eles, eu vou pesquisar sobre eles com a vovó sobre eles e tal  
Dean-Acho que invertemos os papeis, eu planejando e você agindo  
Sam-(olha pra ele atravessado) você está falando sério? Já se olhou no espelho bro?  
Dean-Tá desisto vamos pra Kermit  
Sam-(sorrio e pego o laptop) enquanto vamos vou pesquisar um pouco sobre os saleiros gigantes e Sherlock


	22. Uma velha amiga

De volta a Baker Street...  
Molly-(servindo chá para ela e para Mary) – e então comadre me conte as novidades  
Mary-Molly você está passando bem? Tá parecendo uma velha que passa em filmes melosos (fui até ela colocando a mão na sua testa, no que ela começa a rir e cuspiu todo o chá)  
Molly-(ri) Queria distrair, sei lá, tentar fazer isso parecer mais... normal  
Hamish-(fui até elas curioso e cocei minha nuca e franzindo minha testa) e o que é normal? (disse e as fiz rir) mãe a Ray jogou meus sapos dissecados fora   
Molly-Eu disse pra você não guardar isso aqui  
Hamish-Mas o papai pode guardar dedos na geladeira  
Mary-Sherlock sendo Sherlock... bom ver que algumas coisas não mudam  
Molly-Isso não muda nunca às vezes me parece que tenho três filhos em vez de dois  
Sra. Hudson-Desculpe incomodar querida mas tem uma senhora te procurando Molly  
Molly-Senhora? Quem será?  
Missy-(sorri vendo a Sra. Hudson) ela existe ela não é ficção (subi e sentei no sofá apoiando as mãos no guarda chuva)  
Mary-(segura o fôlego ao ver a velha conhecida de seu pai) Missy?  
Missy-(levanto e vejo Molly) Amelia? Quanto... tempo (ri sem humor com minha piada) não sabia que conhecia Molly  
Molly-Não conheço nenhuma Amelia e muito menos você  
Mary-Olá para você, Mestra e é Mary  
Molly-(alterando a voz irritada, desconfiando da presença da estranha) Quem é você e o que faz na minha casa?  
Missy-(balançando o guarda chuva e sorri afetada- sou Missy diminutivo de Mestra e Amelia é essa que chama de amiga  
Molly-Ah claro o verdadeiro nome de Agra que pra nós é mary mas não me disse o que quer aqui, você me conhece já que abe o meu nome  
Missy-Claro que sei soeu nome, Molly Hooper Holmes ou será que é esse mesmo o seu nome (pisca) mas conversas são chatas e eu tô com tédio então vamos direto aos negócios. Mas antes me diga onde é que está aquele seu pirralhinho?  
Molly-Não vou deixar uma estranha ver meu filho   
Sra. Hudson-Molly desculpe a intromissão mas você viu o Hamish? (disse em entrelinhas “o Hamish está em perigo”  
Molly-Não sra. Hudson não faça ideia de onde ele esteja  
Mary-Molly acho que ela quis dizer que o Hamish está em perigo... Missy?  
Missy-Ops... acho melhor ouvir a Amelia  
Molly-(assustada) o que você fez com meu filho?  
Missy-(sorrio e bato palmas então Moriarty aparece segurando Hamish que está com as mãos amarradas) nada ainda, Amelia querida mande lembranças para o querido BFF  
Moriarty-E você querida Molly mande lembranças a Sherlock e a propósito adorei a 5ª temporada de Glee, gostaria de falar mais mas estamos atrasados para a tortura (seguro no braço de Missy e desaparecemos)  
Molly-Hamish! Hamish! Hammy! Meu filho... (lágrimas de raiva começam a escorrer do rosto da sra. Holmes)  
Mary-(abraço ela tentando a acalmar) vou ligar pros meninos, eles vão ajudar  
Molly-Não eu não quero esperar vamos Mary, nós temos que acha-lo  
Sra. Hudson-Ninguém sai daqui, não desarmada  
Molly-Claro me dê o que tiver  
Mary-Onde aprendeu a atirar?  
Molly-Você tem que aprender a se defender quando se é esposa de Sherlock Holmes  
Sra. Hudson-Venham queridas é aqui embaixo


	23. Novos aliados

Belle, Castiel e Ray encontram a antiga casa dos Watson em Londres e ficam ali por um tempo. Uma luz forte brilhou na casa durante uma fração e segundo e desapareceu. Ray, que estava no colo de seu pai agarrou ainda mais seu pescoço. Belle segurava uma adaga esperando outra aparição da luz.  
Belle – Sabe o que foi isso Cas?  
Castiel-Sim não precisa ter medo  
Belle- Quem ou o que está aí? Diz logo!  
A luz pisca mais uma vez e uma moça se materializa na frente deles.  
Eliora-Sinto muito se os deixei em alerta  
Belle-O que está fazendo na casa dos meus pais?  
Eliora-Sinto muito por isso também  
Belle-Para de pedir desculpas e diz logo quem é você  
Eliora-Des... bem meu nome é Eliora e combati alguns dos seres chamados daleks  
Castiel-Você derrotou alguns deles?  
Eliora-Só os atrasei, tudo faz parte de um plano maior  
Belle-Quem é você e o que está acontecendo?  
Eliora-Sou um anjo e há um ser sobrenatural interessado em formar um exército de almas alienígenas  
Belle-Mais um inimigo na nossa longa lista  
Eliora-Ele tem seguido os ataques dos daleks pra se aproximar dos alienígenas  
Belle-Onde ele está agora? Você sabe?  
Eliora-Está chegando perto do esconderijo de Moriarty e Missy  
Belle-O QUÊ? Esses dois também?! Nos mostre onde eles estão, Eliora se está do nosso lado pode lutar com a gente  
Eliora-Eu estou e farei o melhor que puder pra ajudar venham comigo  
De volta a Kermit, Dean e Sam estão na casa de Amelia, agora vazia  
Dean-Tá legal cadê o cachorro?  
Sam-Riot? Eu não sei ele deveria estar aqui  
Dean-viemos aqui pra nada ótimo! Sam nossa pista está em Londres, se acharmos os daleks achamos a Amelia  
Sam-Você não entende... eu...  
Dean-Sammy nós vamos salvá-la  
De repente latidos abafados encheram o ar ao redor deles  
Sam-Riot?  
Dean viu o cachorro preto e branco correr direto para seu irmão  
Sam-Riot!  
Dean-Achamos seu amigo e agora?  
Sam-(abaixa e abraça Riot) e aí campeão (sorri com as lambidas que recebe)tudo bem, tudo bem... eu sei que está com saudade mas precisamos achar a Amy  
Riot late em concordância e começa a correr em direção ao rastro de sua dona  
Sam-Isso aí filhote vamos achar nossa Amy  
Dean-Ok isso foi estranho  
Dean e Sam iam andando até o Impala quando alguém disse em tom de estranheza “Onde pensam que estão levando o Riot?”  
Sam-Ah me desculpe é que estou procurando a Amelia Richardson  
Vizinho-Amelia? Tem notícias dela?  
Dean-Como assim? Só sabemos que ela está desaparecida quando foi a última vez que a viu?  
Vizinho-Já faz uma semana que eu a vi, estava tentando fazer uma ligação, parecia que estava com medo de ligar quando fui procura-la pra ver se estava tudo bem só encontrei a casa revirada e nenhum sinal dela ou do Don  
Dean-Bom obrigado pelas informações e... vamos levar o Riot aqui porque... somos babás de cachorros e... bom a Amelia nos pediu pra cuidar do Riot  
Vizinho-Ah que bom me deem notícias se a encontrarem  
Sam-Nós vamos obrigado


	24. O vídeo

Enquanto John, Sherlock e Doctor estavam a caminho da Baker Street, Sherlock ouviu o alerta de mensagem vindo de seu bolso. Aquele M² na tela do celular o fez estremecer, mas ele abriu a mensagem mostrando o vídeo para seus companheiros  
Sherlock-John, Doctor  
Os três observaram o vídeo apreensivos  
John-Meu Deus é a moça que o Sam foi procurar  
Doctor-Precisamos saber de onde esse vídeo veio  
Sherlock-Tudo indica que é uma armadilha, precisamos reunir todos e nos certificar de que não vamos cair nela  
John-Quer a ajuda de todos nós?  
Sherlock-Sim  
John-Jesus! Você mudou pra melhor um pouco, pelo menos  
Sherlock-Dizem que duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma e se eu tiver especialistas nessas questões que eu confesso, não entendo, será melhor e teremos um plano melhor, agradeça a Molly  
Doctor-Certo, vou buscar os meninos e nos encontramos na Baker Street.  
Depois de se despedirem do senhor, os irmãos escutaram o barulho da TARDIS  
Dean-Por isso que te amo vovó  
Doctor-As babás de cachorro querem carona?  
Dean-Não foi a melhor ideia que eu tive  
Doctor-Entrem logo seu pai e Sherlock estão em maus lençóis, todos nós na verdade  
Sam-Tem notícias da Amy?  
Doctor-Na verdade... (liga a tela no console da TARDIS, um vídeo começa a tocar: um homem está desmaiado, aparentemente morto)  
Moriarty-Olá meu caro Sherlock, parece que você andou guardando uns segredinhos de mim. É John, tenho certeza que tá aí, claro, amigos inseparáveis e blá blá blá e olha quem diria! Sua esposa mentirosa te deu três filhos! É eu sei, assim que botaram os pés na minha Inglaterra... ah e olha o que eu descobri sobre seu pequeno Sammy (a câmera corta para uma Amelia desorientada) Se não quer que ela seja a próxima vítima, venha me encontrar, tem 3 horas nem um minuto a mais nem um minuto a menos, tchau,tchau  
Sam-Quem é ele? (tentando conter a raiva)  
Doctor-Jim Moriarty, que quase matou seu pai e fez Sherlock fingir sobre a própria morte  
Dean-Sabe que lugar é esse vovó?  
Doctor-Algum lugar de Londres, ânimo rapazes, enquanto há tempo,há esperança


	25. Planos na Baker St.

Sam-espera vovó pra onde vamos?  
Doctor-Baker St. O Sherlock quer bolar um plano pra não cair na armadilha dos dois M e dos daleks  
Dean-(olhando pro irmão) Você não tá pensando direito, temos que ter um plano antes de agir entendeu? A Amy vai ficar bem!  
Sam suspirou assentindo relutantemente.  
A TARDIS pousou em frente a Baker Street. A Doctor e seus netos correram atônitos pra dentro do apartamento.  
Doctor-Sherlock?! Parece mais pálido que o habitual  
Dean-O cara pálida mais pálido ainda? Impossível!  
John-Dean sem piada é sério  
Sam-O que aconteceu?  
Sherlock-Moriarty está com meu filho  
John-O que? Hamish? Por que?  
Sherlock-Barganha, interesse... EU NÃO ENTENDO!!! Se Moriarty está trabalhando com esses daleks que se interessam por mim porque reprimo minhas emoções por que querem me atrair sequestrando meu filho por quem tenho profundos sentimentos? (ele joga o que está sobre a mesa no chão e se joga frustrado em sua poltrona)  
John-Sherlock...  
Sherlock-Não diga nada John. Estou preocupado com a Molly e a Emily também, não há provas de que ele está com elas também  
Doctor-(murmurando) Os daleks não veem seu filho como você vê, para eles Hamish é só uma reprodução sua, alguém pra continuar seu legado  
Sherlock-Por que esses daleks estranham isso? Essa atitude também é uma forma de amor  
Doctor-Concordo mas não é assim que eles entendem  
Sherlock-É estranho que exista uma raça capaz de fazer isso  
Doctor-(suspira) Aí que está a questão eles foram criados  
Sam-Davros né... lembro das histórias super “relaxantes” pra dormir da tia Jenny  
Sherlock-Esse Davros devia ser ou deve ser um perturbado, nem eu que sou um sociopata criaria uma coisa dessas  
Doctor-(sorri fraco para disfarçar a vergonha e a tristeza) ou muito assustado  
Sherlock-(percebe o desconforto da senhora do tempo mas decide não perturbá-la sobre isso, ele tenta pensar vasculhando seu apartamento com um olhar inquieto) Quem é esse cachorro e o que ele está fazendo no meu sofá?  
Sam-Me desculpe sr. Holmes! Esse é o Riot, ele era meu e da Amelia, pensei que ele nos ajudaria a encontra-la  
Sherlock-Não é o método que eu usaria mas é a opção mais rápida que temos  
John-E aquela vez que pediu pro Toby farejar?  
Sherlock-Sempre contando meus piores momentos não é John?!  
John-Pare de gritar comigo e me diga qual é seu plano se é que tem um! Seu filho está em perigo e nós precisamos agir  
Sherlock-Certo! Dean Sam prestem atenção, sabemos que eles me querem e têm Amelia e Hamish como reféns para me atraírem, com certeza deve ter uma armadilha por trás disso, temos que salvá-los antes de qualquer negociação  
Sam-Entendi, eu vou na frente e falo com eles, Moriarty e Missy não me conhecem talvez fiquem curiosos pra me ouvir  
Sherlock-Combinado, que bom que temos alguém aqui com bom senso além de mim  
John-Vai por meu caçula na frente de batalha?!  
Dean-Quer matar meu irmão cara pálida?  
Sam-Se acalmem que a ideia foi minha... os daleks não me conhecem então me passarei por Sherlock. Moriarty e Missy não me conhecem, além de ela ser bipolar, segundo as histórias da vovó... e quem mais apto pra fingir ser o Sherlock do que eu?  
Dean-Você não é metido desse jeito!  
Sam-eu sei me virar Dean  
Sherlock-Enquanto Sam se passa por mim Dean John e eu vamos libertar Amelia e Hamish  
Dean-E deixar meu maninho sozinho? Sem chance... E além disso sempre me falaram que puxei muito do papai  
Sam-É eu sei  
Dean-Até repito a famosa frase dele  
John-Dean... (balançando a cabeça)  
Dean-O que foi? Vocês já procuraram fanfic de Sobrenatural na internet?  
John-(passa a mão pelo rosto) Não acredito que ouvi isso  
Sherlock-Meus caros Watsons temos um plano pra por em prática! Sam precisamos que seu amigo Riot nos guie até Hamish e Amelia  
Sam-Riot! Aqui garoto (tira do bolso uma pulseira de Amy Riot a cheira e fica em alerta)  
Sherlock-Vamos lá rapazes o jogo começou.  
Os quatro acompanham Riot pelas ruas de Londres enquanto a Doctor fica para trás.


	26. Encontros e Perdas

Molly e Emily (que havia se separado de seu pai e os Winchester durante as investigações, fazendo sua própria investigação) seguiam aflitas o caminho que era rastreado por Mary à procura de Missy. Mesmo no meio de toda a multidão que andava pela rua, ninguém as percebeu ou a urgência do que estavam fazendo  
Molly-Não seria melhor pegarmos um táxi?  
Mary-Não,sinto muito, Molly. Missy é cheia de truques, temos que seguir o rastro dela com todos os detalhes possíveis e só de a pé podemos fazer isso  
Emily-Mas se me deixasse pensar e investigar mais um pouco já teríamos encontrado meu irmão, já andamos quase metade da cidade cadê ele? Não encontramos nada!  
Mary-Emily sei que acha que seus métodos são melhores mas acredite em mim conheço muito melhor do que você o que estamos lidando aqui  
Molly-só escute sua tia Emily por favor  
Emily seguiu o trajeto calada ainda segurando a raiva e a revolta pelos sequestradores do seu irmãozinho. O toque de seu celular a despertou de seus pensamentos. Sem hesitar Emily atendeu   
Emily-Belle? Onde você está, sabe do que aconteceu?  
Belle-(do outro lado da linha)Onde vocês estão? Não consigo falar com meus pais nem com meus irmãos. Eu e Castiel descobrimos que temos mais uma ameaça pra enfrentar  
Emily-Espera vou falar onde estamos e vocês vem nos encontrar  
Belle-Ok ok já estamos indo  
Emily-Estamos perto do museu do observatório real perto da torre Flansteed  
Belle-estou vendo nos encontramos aí  
Eliora-Isso é muito bom, seus amigos chegaram onde o inimigo está  
Belle-Não acho que é tão bom assim  
Castiel-Temos a chance de terminar tudo isso  
Belle-Ou parte de tudo isso, enfrentamos almas e alienígenas e quanto a Moriarty e Missy?  
Eliora-Vocês tem a vantagem de serem muitos, podem se dividir pra combater seus inimigos  
Castiel-Será que somos o suficiente  
Ray podia ser só uma criança mas sentia a tensão do momento na conversa dos adultos ao seu redor e abraçou seu pai ainda mais forte. Castiel recebeu o abraço agradecido e temendo por ela  
Emily-Belle!  
Belle e seu grupo correram até onde elas estavam   
Belle-Emily o que aconteceu?  
Mary-Missy está trabalhando com Moriarty e sequestraram Hamish, estou rastreando o sinal dela  
Ray-Hammy? O Hammy tá em perigo?  
Molly-Não Ray, vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos salvá-lo ok?  
Ray-Ok tia Molly  
Molly-Quem é a sua amiga?  
Eliora-Eu sou Eliora sou um anjo do Senhor, fui enviada com a missão de impedir os daleks e o líder que quer usar suas almas para seu próprio mal propósito  
Mary-Líder? Que líder é esse? E duvido que daleks tenham alma!  
Eliora-Cada ser vivo continua sua existência em uma dimensão diferente  
Molly-Até mesmo daleks?  
Eliora-Sim  
Missy-Mas de um jeito diferente e nojento, criancinhas (sorri de lado indo até o grupo, puxando Hamish pelas algemas do menino) oi bebê (agacha segurando no rosto de Ray) quer tirar uma última selfie?  
Ray fica na mira dos dispositivo de Missy, na sua outra mão ela tem o desenho de um sigilo, que impede que o pai da menina faça qualquer coisa  
Mary-(apontando sua arma) Solte as crianças Missy e esclareça exatamente o que você quer  
Hamish-Mã...  
Missy ameaça atirar em Molly  
Molly-(leva o indicador aos lábios, falando baixinho e com o rosto cheio de lágrimas) Shhhh vai ficar tudo bem  
Missy-Oh não Mary estou muito decepcionada com você. O que a madrinha te ensinou? Se for matar alguém faça isso direito  
Mary-Quem disse que vou matar alguém? Quero só conversar e garantir que você vai me ouvir  
Missy-(sorri) Sabia que fui eu que dei a sugestão dele mudar seu nome pra Mary? – (olha para todos ainda ameaçando e volta a atenção para Ray a pegando no colo) vamos meu bem diga algo gentil  
Mary-O que quer com o Hamish? Quem mais está trabalhando com você?  
Ray-(chora compulsivamente no colo de Missy) eu quero minha mãe  
Belle-Rachel!  
Castiel-Não faria isso se fosse você  
Missy-Acha que eu nunca derrotei outros de você? Ficaram tão assustado comigo, me acharam tão diferente  
Castiel-Eu ando com os Winchester a muito tempo, você não é a coisa mais estranha que eu já vi  
Ray-(se debate no colo de Missy e olha para Belle) Ma.... maa.... madrinha! (chora mais inclinando o corpo para Belle)  
Missy-Lamento muito pessoal mas nossa conversa vai ter que ser adiada! As crianças vem comigo pra conhecer oh! Ninguém mais ninguém menos que Sherlock Holmes! (aperta o dispositivo para um rato que passava ali o matando, sorri balançando Ray no colo) eu disse pra dizer algo gentil, tchau, tchau! (se teletransporta)  
Molly, Emily, Cas, Belle-Não!!!


	27. Amy chega a Londres

Missy- Améééé-lia! Iuhul! Trouxe uns amiguinhos  
Amelia-O que querem de mim? Por que ainda estão me prendendo? Eu não tenho nada a ver com aliens ou seja lá o que for que vocês são, eu só quero voltar pra casa!  
Missy-Aha! Vocêe se engana Amy você tem um papel fundamental nisso tudo... lembra do Sam, não é? Acontece que ele é filho do melhor amigo do nosso alvo... é olha só, você é um dos pontos fracos dele !  
Amelia- Eu não vejo Sam Winchester a muito tempo!  
Missy-Mas isso não quer dizer que ele tenha te esquecido, enfim! Tenho que ir Amy divirta-se com os pirralhinhos (Missy se teletransporta)  
Amelia-Volta aqui sua Mary Poppins maluca!!! (suspira antes de começar a chorar contidamente) Eles não poupam nem crianças?!  
Hamish-Moça a gente tem sorte, meu pai vai vir salvar a gente, ele é um herói, só temos que esperar  
Amelia-(tentando sorrir) Tá legal, eu vou esperar... (ela percebe que tem que manter as crianças calmas por mais que a situação esteja sendo difícil pra ela) Qual seu nome?  
Hamish-Eu sou Hamish Holmes e essa é minha amiga Ray Novak  
Ray-Você conhece meu tio Sam, Amelia?  
Amelia-Sam é seu tio?  
Ray-Ele é amigo do meu pai, Castiel. Meu pai é um anjo sabia? Ele o tio Dean e o tio Sam vão vir salvar a gente  
Amelia-É... nós só temos que esperar né? Como o Hamish disse (Amelia se conformou pois tentar escapar colocaria as crianças em perigo e se Sam tinha aliados tão poderosos como heróis e anjos, logo o socorro viria. Amelia só queria que ela e seus pequenos companheiros estivessem vivos até lá)   
Sam, seu irmão, seu pai e o melhor amigo dele pararam no meio de uma das ruas próximas do museu do observatório real, já que Riot tinha parado sua busca desenfreada bem em cima de uma tampa de bueiro  
Dean-é esse o fim da linha? E depois vocês que são mais inteligentes do que eu!  
Sherlock-A única possibilidade é estarem mantendo meu filho e sua namorada no túnel  
John-Lá embaixo?   
Dean-Não deveria ter algum aviso de obras pra despistar os civis?  
Sherlock-A tampa foi removida recentemente, a pelo menos 10 minutos, eu afirmo que há alguém lá embaixo e se Riot parou aqui Amelia está lá embaixo  
John-O que vamos fazer? Vamos simplesmente invadir o túnel?  
Sherlock-Ora John não é a primeira vez que fazemos uma coisa dessa (o detetive abre a tampa e faz um sinal para que seus companheiros o sigam  
Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, para John  
John-Nenhuma palavra rapaz  
Dean só ergueu as mãos em defesa com um sorriso contido no rosto  
Já dentro do túnel, seguindo o faro de Riot...  
Sherlock-Eu e seu pai tivemos nossos dias de glória e aventura mas ele arrumou coisas mais emocionantes   
Dean-Emocionantes? Eu não diria isso... na verdade o que eu diria é perigosas (caminhamos em silêncio e ouvi um barulho) Eu acho que é aqui que nos separamos e, cara pálida, se tudo der errado, lembre do que minha vó falou  
Sherlock-Certo Dean, Sam acho que pode continuar, eu Dean e John vamos pra onde Riot está indo   
Dean-Sammy toma cuidado  
Sam-vou ficar bem Dean. Boa sorte!  
John-Nos encontramos logo filho


	28. O primeiro resgate

De volta á superfície, Mary e seus companheiros pararam sobre outro bueiro, que daria no mesmo lugar em que seu marido estava agora  
Mary-Missy está lá embaixo, pelo menos é isso que o meu rastreador está dizendo  
Emily-Tem certeza disso?  
Mary-Tenho sim Emily  
Molly-O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo!  
Ela abriu o bueiro com a ajuda de Belle e as duas desceram escada abaixo, todos as seguiram.  
Em um dos corredores do túnel, Amelia ainda estava tentando manter a calma com as crianças que estavam com ela, não podia negar ter ficado contente por Sam estar bem  
Amelia-Então Ray como seu tio Sam está?  
Ray-Ele é legal, minha mãe diz que é ele quem põe juízo na cabeça do tio Dean, ele sempre sorri pra mim, mas às vezes ele disfarça a tristeza, mas ele tá bem melhor agora, meu pai diz que nós temos que ser bons amigos pro tio Dean e pro tio Sam porque eles já passaram por muitas coisas ruins  
Amelia-(sorri com o discurso da menina a sua frente) Sua mãe os conhece também?   
Sherlock-(a voz dele ecoou pelo túnel, interrompendo a conversa e chamando a atenção de Hamish) Hamish!  
Hamish-Papai! Eu sabia que ia vir   
Sherlock-(Olha para os lados para ver se vinha alguém pela voz alta utilizada por seu filho) calma, Hammy, alguém pode nos escutar  
Hamish-Tudo bem olha não esquece de resgatar a Ray e a Amelia  
Dean-Amelia? Você é Amelia Richardson?  
Amelia-Sou sim, quem são vocês?  
Dean-Sou Dean, irmão do Sam Winchester, viemos tirar vocês daqui  
John-(enquanto soltava as amarras dos três reféns) Queria conhece-la em circunstâncias melhores, Amelia eu sou John, pai do Sam. O que fazemos agora?  
Sherlock-Escolte-os pra fora John, Mycroft está os esperando volte aqui quando puder, vamos ir a fundo até o fim disso tudo e ainda preciso da sua ajuda  
Amelia-Espera o Sam não está com vocês? Ele está em perigo? O que aconteceu? Eu preciso saber  
Dean-Amelia é complicado demais pra você entender agora, nossa missão ainda não acabou vá com as crianças e depois a gente explica tudo quando puder  
Hamish-(olha para os adultos curioso e sorri quando Ray pega na sua mão com medo e aperta a mão dela em conforto e ela retribui o aperto, mas ele acaba soltando um grito com isso)-Acho que minha mão quebrou  
Amelia-(segura a mão das duas crianças) ok eu vou, só diga ao Sam que quero falar com ele depois que tudo acabar  
Amelia, Ray e Hamish subiram as escadas rapidamente. Na rua acima de onde estavam, encontraram um carro preto com ar misterioso  
Ray-(olha para os dois os encorajando) Vamos é a Baby, podemos nos esconder ali  
Amelia-É eu conheço é o carro do Sam  
Mycroft-Srta Thompson por aqui  
Amelia-Hã... sabe meu nome?  
Mycroft-Sherlock me alertou assim que soube que estava como refém  
Hamish-Tio baleia! (abraça seu tio Myc pelas pernas que era até onde alcançava)  
Mycroft-Tio Mycroft já bastaria Hamish e srta. Novak, fui informado que seu tio Dean tem um grande apreço por esse carro  
Amelia-Acho que Ray tem razão, por tudo que vi acho que é o lugar mais seguro pra ficarmos  
Mycroft-Bom já que é assim você pode tomar o volante srta. Thompson não estou acostumado a dirigir do lado esquerdo  
Amelia-ok!


	29. O sci-fi real

Amelia- As coisas não podiam ficar mais estranhas... errado! Poderiam e ficaram mais estranhas! Ok, Sammy nunca me disse em que ele trabalhava, achava que era um faz tudo bad boy, mas a inteligência dele sempre me intrigou, sem falar do seu sorriso... AMELIA FOCO, mantenha o foco e foca em se manter viva... para de imaginar uma foca, ok agora respira e disfarce-Ok pra onde vamos?  
Mycroft-Um lugar seguro, pode confiar em mim  
Amelia-Ah sério? Eu pensei que iríamos pro meio da batalha... digo não tem um lugar exato?  
Hamish-Tá tudo bem Amy, o tio baleia é chato mas pelo menos cuida da gente  
Mycroft-Foi seu pai quem disse isso não é?  
Hamish-Não na verdade foi minha mãe  
Amelia-Bom já que quer nos tirar do seja lá que perigo está prestes a acontecer vamos logo, Sr....  
Mycroft-Holmes! Mycroft Holmes!  
Amelia-(ri um pouco) Igual a do livro? Por que se for você tem sorte de ser magro (rio e dou partida no carro) então? Pra que direção eu vou Sr. Holmes?  
Mycroft-Encontrar meu filho, à esquerda Amelia  
Amelia-(vira à esquerda e resolve não questionar o cara esnobe) e agora GPS da paz?  
Mycroft-Direita e continue pelo desvio. Então Amelia, como uma americana veio parar em Londres?  
Amelia-(faz o que ele pediu) Uns caras me sequestraram esqueceu? Você acabou de nos resgatar há alguns minutos... mas vou te contar, vocês falam de um jeito engraçado  
Mycroft-Humpf, algumas pessoas acham sofisticado, mas não entendi a referência ao livro e minha pergunta foi sobre se no meio de toda essa loucura não se perguntou o que você tinha a ver com tudo isso  
Amelia-Ah... sim mas... por mais que seja doido e confuso, parece que estou entendendo agora  
Mycroft-Sinto muito por isso  
Amelia-Não precisa pedir desculpa, a culpa não é sua e agora viro aonde?  
Mycroft- Continue reto e vire na esquerda e depois direita  
Amelia-Ok  
Hamish e Ray do banco de trás notaram que Mycroft digitava uma mensagem. Andaram mais um pouco e Amelia parou na frente de um prédio bege de 4 andares, eles desceram e um homem veio recebe-los  
Victor-Que bom que conseguiram chegar, já estava ficando preocupado  
Mycroft-(falando baixo) Acredite, o maior perigo ainda está por vir  
Victor-Nossas defesas estão preparadas  
Hamish-Oi tio Victor  
Victor-(sorri) Oi Hamish e quem é sua amiga?  
Hamish-Ah a moça legal que trouxe a gente é a Amy e essa aqui é a Ray  
Victor-Sua namorada é?  
Hamish-Não ela é só minha amiga  
Victor-Hã-hã, sei vocês parecem ótimos amigos  
Hamish-sim, somos... ela que jogou meus sapos fora  
Victor-Sapos, é? E você ficou triste com ela?  
Hamish-Não, ela é minha amiga (fala mais baixo pra só Victor ouvir) suspeito que ela veio de Krypton  
Ray-Ei! Meu pai não é estranho!  
Hamish-Não falei do seu pai  
Victor observou as crianças discutindo e balançou a cabeça, decidindo não interferir  
Amelia-Como exatamente vamos estar salvos aqui... alguém tem um plano?  
Victor-Na verdade nós temos eu sou Victor Marshall, bem vinda a um dos laboratórios da UNIT  
Amelia-UNIT? Mas isso não é o nome daquela repartição do governado daquela série britânica super antiga... tipo qual foi o whovian que fez essa trolagem?  
Victor-Poxa vida, não me diga que você é mais uma daquelas fãs malucas invasoras Amelia  
Amelia-Invasoras eu não sei mas fã... vamos dizer que o Doctor foi tipo um anjo da guarda em momentos difíceis... mas uma anjo ficcional  
Victor-E se eu disser que ele é real?  
Amelia-(começa a gargalhar na sua frente) ok quem é a próxima? A princesa Leia?  
Mycroft-É melhor entrarmos srta. Thompson, Rachel, Hamish venham  
Doctor-(aparece atrás dela) Não a princesa Leia é uma ficção humana, mas já atuei como mãe dela, álias, olá  
Ray-Pensei que era só cosplay  
Mycroft-Onde você estava? Você sumiu dos radares!  
Doctor-Não posso falar onde estou, alias, esse é um holograma gráfico para lhe dar informação que- a conexão falha e o holograma varia entre o décimo, décimo primeiro e décimo segundo doutores até voltar ao normal-estou sem tempo  
Amelia-Quem é você?  
Mycroft-Me deixe suas informações então, Amelia precisamos realmente entrar  
Doctor-Escute o cabeça de ovo  
Amelia-Ta (respirando fundo tentando controlar seu choque pós-sequestro e irritação) só quero uma boa explicação pra tudo isso  
Victor-Me acompanhe  
Uma Amelia irritada por tanta confusão seguiu os homens desconhecidos e as crianças que já considerava suas amigas  
Doctor-Como eu diria... wibly wobly timey wimey – coça a nuca – stuff  
Ela se virou para o holograma que logo sumiu e entrou no tal laboratório. A cabeça de Amelia tentava toda hora distrair para não pensar em tudo que acontecia, ao mesmo tempo em torno de si, então se focou no que estava acontecendo agora  
Amelia-então estamos realmente na UNIT então pela lógica estamos em um dos estúdios da BBC, o que explicaria o holograma, devem tá querendo regenerar o Doctor em uma mulher ou aquela pode ser a Clara do futuro...ok! Agora como estamos a salvo em um estúdio de TV onde pode rolar gravações e aparecemos no fundo e nos denunciam aos inimigos  
Mycroft-Francamente estou perdendo a paciência mas entendo sua incredulidade  
Os três caminham por um corredor adentrando ainda mais a base do laboratório  
Victor-Se notar bem srta Thompson à nossa volta, não há câmeras, holofotes, ou equipes de maquiadores   
Amelia-(irritada)É eu notei parece um laboratório de verdade  
Ela observou os cientistas trabalhando nos laboratórios ao seu redor. Victor então abriu uma porta que continha em seu interior um grande salão com galerias e telas enormes sendo operadas por pessoas que iam e vinham   
Amelia-Ok to começando a acreditar que sci-fi é real  
Victor-Computador mostre os arquivos relacionados a Doctor  
Amelia prestou atenção nas notícias filmadas e escritos a respeito do tal Doctor, parecendo que estava vendo a série da sua infância  
Amelia-Mas... então... a série é baseada na realidade ?  
Mycroft-Exatamente, acho que assim como o livro que leu sobre mim  
Amelia-Ok acredito que o Doctor seja real, o que resolveria nossos problemas certo?  
Mycroft-É o que esperávamos mas ela não pode trabalhar sozinha  
Victor-Temos um arsenal armado para ajuda-la se for preciso ou quando for preciso  
Amelia-(suspira) O que tá acontecendo é realmente muito grave, né? O que posso fazer pra ajudar? To me sentindo a Osgood agora mas qual o plano?  
Victor-Bem qual sua experiência com estratégias de guerra?  
Amelia-Você ficaria surpreso... só me diga o que querem (sorri simpática enquanto lhe é entregue alguns mapas. Ela os abriu e espalhou pela mesa os analisando-já tem a base do plano  
Victor-Muito bem srta Thompson vamos ver suas sugestões  
Amelia-(franzi a testa) sério que vocês não tem um plano? Ok... respire e conte até 10... primeiro quem está com a gente e onde?  
Victor-Temos Sherlock e Emily Holmes trabalhando conosco  
Amelia-Nenhum Winchester?  
Mycroft-Os Watson são os Winchester é uma longa história  
Victor-Esperávamos que a Doctor nos informasse sobre com o que estamos lidando, temos tentado monitorá-la ,mas... ninguém sabe onde ela se meteu  
Amelia-Tá... mas... o que fazemos agora?  
Mycroft-Deixamos o arsenal pronto e esperamos  
Amelia-Que? Não acredito nisso, ninguém vai procurar pela Doctor?!  
Victor-Fique calma e confie nela  
Amelia tentou responder mas acabou fazendo uma careta, cruzando os braços, tentando voltar a estudar os mapas, ainda mais irritada com a situação


	30. Encontro nos túneis

De volta aos túneis, o grupo que aparentemente se deixou ser guiado por Mary parou para descansar, já que parecia que não havia ninguém naqueles túneis, mesmo Eliora insistindo que aquele era o lugar que aquele era o lugar que as almas seriam negociadas e o sinalizador de Mary apontando que Missy estava lá  
Emily-(depois de muito tempo contendo sua raiva, se levanta) Quanto tempo a mais nós ainda vamos perder parados aqui? O que estão esperando, um ataque da cavalaria sideral?  
Molly-Emily...  
Emily-Estou cansada mãe! (ela bateu os braços em torno de si de frustração) Temos que continuar e encontrar o meu irmão... e Ray  
Belle-Eu também estou muito preocupada mas... temos que tomar cuidado, Missy pode... é capaz de qualquer coisa... e precisamos encontrar Ray e Hamish a salvo  
Emily-Então por que estamos parados? Vamos nos mover com cuidado  
Belle-Eliora, sabe nos dizer se esse... negociante está aqui agora e o que ele quer com Missy e Moriarty?  
Eliora-Sim ele está aqui eu só não o conheço e nem sei o motivo e estar interessado em seus inimigos  
Emily-(raiva contida em sua voz, rangendo os dentes) Então pra que você serve se não sabe de nada?  
Eliora-Sinto muito, não entendo porque a estou aborrecendo, mas estou numa missão especial que o meu pai me designou  
Emily-É mesmo?! E sua missão é sobrar no nosso meio e não saber de nada?  
Eliora-Você quer agir precipitadamente eu vi meus irmãos fazerem isso muitas vezes e as consequências foram catastróficas, muitas vezes a melhor arma não é a força mas sim o pensamento, pensar muito antes de agir  
Emily-Seus irmãos então você não...  
Belle-Eliora está certa agora vamos encontrar minha afilhada antes que a Eliza me mate  
Mary-Certo vamos andando  
Não muito longe dali, Sam caminhava por aquele túneis vazios, seus passos ecoando eram o único som que se ouvia... até que o som de passos se intensificou. Alguém estava vindo.  
Dean-(sussurra) Sammy você ouviu isso (vendo que Sam não respondia, pisou no seu pé)  
Sam-Ai! O que? Vocês não deveriam estar aqui e o nosso plano?  
Sherlock-Não ia matar seu pai de preocupação  
Dean-Querem por tudo a perder? Ser mortos, claro por que não, né! Vocês morrer porque é isso que vai acontecer com vocês aqui  
Sherlock-Então vão embora, saiam enquanto podem já que são os daleks que me querem, vou enfrenta-los sozinho  
Doctor-(sai de onde estava e vai por trás dos meninos encarando Sherlock nos olhos) Sinceramente, nos livros você parece ser mais inteligente caro sr. William Sherlock Scott Holmes  
Sherlock deu um pulo pra trás não conseguindo conter seu susto. Logo depois sua expressão se tornou séria enquanto Sam e Dean tentavam não rir.  
Sherlock-Onde foi que você se meteu?  
Doctor-(dá de ombros) Você é o detetive aqui  
Sherlock-Um detetive tentando desvendar o seu maior mistério, a Doutora sem sentido algum... então, enquanto não consigo formular o que dizer ou pensar prefiro recorrer aos antigos modos dos civis iludidos e perguntar, se não se importa  
Doctor-Bem..,  
Mary-Pai!  
John-Mary! E todo mundo  
Dean-Ótimo, agora vamos todos morrer aqui  
Missy-Que ótimo! Vou tirar uma selfie como uma linda foto de família  
Doctor-Ei Missy! Quanto tempo... pena que você já está de saída  
Missy-Não, não estou e quem é você?  
Doctor-Uau, está sim... você não faz ideia de quem eu sou, né? Mas não poderei retribuir a mesma frase que você há alguns anos atrás... afinal Doctor é uma palavra sem gênero  
Missy-Há há há (começa a rir descontroladamente) Doctor! Não consigo de levar a sério de verdade, não dá  
Doctor-(revirou os olhos impaciente) já acabou Missy?  
Missy-Engraçado você querer agir em conjunto quando sempre foi tão solitária e agora tá andando com essa multidão atrás de você  
Doctor-Deve ser porque agora eu tenha que protegê-los, Eles são minha família e estou com eles, siga esse exemplo tambpem minha amiga porque conselho é bom e é de graça  
Missy-Olha só pra você! Seu cérebro regenerou também? Mas... ficou burra?  
Doctor-Me diz logo qual o propósito disse tudo?  
Missy-Tá vendo? Você ficou burra, não foi isso que passou as últimas semanas investigando? Só preciso que o célebre Sr. Holmes se manifeste  
Sherlock-(tomando a frente do grupo) Estou aqui, vamos aos negócios  
Missy-Ah não não não não! Temos que esperar mais dois convidados, você tem seus amiguinhos Doctor e eu também tenho os meus, não vamos aos negócios até que eles cheguem me acompanhem  
Dean-Vó... não vamos fazer nada?  
Doctor-Só a siga Dean confia em mim  
Missy-(para e vira para trás) Sem conversas, a tia Missy está concentrada aqui  
Sherlock-(revira os olhos com sua indignação contida e se aproxima da esposa e da filha) Molly, Emily (disse baixinho)  
Molly-(sussurra meio preocupada olhando para onde estavam indo e percebe a cara de frustração de Emily por ser interrompida enquanto tentava marcar o caminho) o que houve?  
Sherlock-Vocês estão bem? Eu e John e os rapazes rastreamos a namorada de Sam e chegamos até aqui  
Molly-Espera a Amelia? Nós estamos bem mas o Hamish...  
Sherlock-Ele está bem, é melhor contar que as crianças estão bem pra nossa afilhada  
Emily-É sério pai? Eu estava tão preocupada  
Sherlock-É sim, mas parece que nossa anfitriã não se deu conta disso  
Emily-Pelo pouco que deduzi ela pode muito bem saber e estar fingindo  
Missy-(chega em um ponto escuro e logo acende uma tocha) Elizabeth e cientista sem sal venham aqui. Quero que estejam na primeira fila para verem isso


	31. Os vilões se revelam

1hora antes...  
Victor-(vê tudo tremer)Por um minuto eu acreditei que era humano  
Mycroft-(joga o guarda chuva longe) verdade, eu também entrei no papel  
Amelia-(sente alguns estrondos e tudo começa a balançar) o que é isso?  
Uma luz vermelha começa a brilhar. De repente Victor e Mycrof se transformam em zygons.Quando Mycroft e Victor deixaram Amelia e as crianças para conversarem foram atingidos na cabeça e logo desmaiaram. Missy havia convencido dois zygons que no meio de todos os acordos feitos, ainda odiavam os humanos. Eles concordaram em ajudá-la a raptar Amelia,Ray e Hamish novamente. A última coisa que Amelia viu foi Ray e Hamish sendo algemados e postos em uma gaiola. Logo sentiu um cheiro forte e desmaiou também.  
Momento presente  
Missy-(andou até uma porta de pedra e apertou um botão com seu guarda-chuva) Sam, um dos meus sócios junto com Elizabeth e Dean pelo que soube... foi ótimo fazer negócios com vocês e como disse, Samuel, Molly e Elizabeth... vocês vão querer ver isso (rodopia com seu guarda-chuva e se inclina, revelando Ray e Hamish amarrados por correntes e uma Amelia desmaiada e sendo segurados por dois zygons)  
Missy-Sentem-se crianças e aproveitem o show  
Cadeiras brotaram do chão que se abriu. Winchesters, Holmes e seus aliados anjos sabiam que qualquer atitude precipitada colocaria seus entes queridos em risco. Todos se sentaram e alças de ferro surgiram e prenderam seus braços às cadeiras.  
Sam, Molly, Sherlock e Castiel eram os mais preocupados ali e tentavam dizer silenciosamente para Amelia, Ray e Hamish que tudo ficaria bem  
Dalek-Onde está Sherlock Holmes?!  
Sherlock-Estou bem aqui e por mais que eu tente entender não sei como ainda não me reconhecem  
Dalek-Identidade confirmada, você será nosso líder  
Doctor-Por que querem um líder se vocês seguem suas próprias regras sem precisarem de alguém para orientá-los? Por que querem alguém agora?  
Dalek- Identifique-se fêmea humana  
Doctor-Não acredito nisso! Até vocês?  
Dalek-Não entendo! Explique, explique!  
Doctor-Eu sou o Doctor na minha última regeneração, me tornei uma senhora do tempo  
Missy-Tá vendo amiga? Inacreditável né?  
Dalek-Precisamos de uma nova frota e um novo general  
Doctor-outra guerra! Contra os humanos dessa vez?  
Sherlock-Quem disse que eu tenho alguma experiência bélica?  
Dalek-Sua inteligência excede os outros seres humanos, você vai ser uma dalek e vai nos guiar com nosso exército de humanos transformados em daleks  
Sherlock-não sei se agradeço ou fico com nojo  
Moriarty-(batendo palmas)muito bem amigos!  
Dalek-você é humano, é inimigo dos daleks  
Moriarty-Poxa assim vocês me ofendem eu só queria agradecer por me ajudar nos negócios sabe... se levarem o Sherlock pra bem longe daqui, adivinha? Nenhum sabichão vai se intrometer mais nos meus crimes, nunca mais! Então se possível, andem logo com isso  
Daleks-Você não manda em nós! Você não manda em nós, não manda em nós! Exterminar, exterminar!  
Doctor-Vocês já tem seu mestre pra que precisam de outro?  
Daleks-Davros desenvolveu uma falha, Davros foi exterminado, exterminar, exterminar!  
Crowley-Esperem, esperem, pera, pera aí, meus caros saleiros, não podem começar a matança antes que eu ofereça minha proposta  
Dean-Crowley? Não acredito! Até você? Mas como? Por que?  
Doctor-Vocês o conhecem?  
Crowley-Oi pra você também esquilo, olha só quem está aqui! Como vai mamãe ursa? Que milagre ver os 3 Winchesters juntos! A Belle nunca contou pra vocês porque sempre se manteve afastada?  
Sam-(sentindo a raiva subir nos olhos) Fique longe da nossa irmã, seu... e sabemos que vocês a raptaram  
Crowley-(sorri de lado)Certo, certo... pequeno alce (ri sem humor andando até Belle e toca seu queixo a fazendo se levantar)parece que a srta. Elizabeth não contou toda a história para seus irmãos (tira a mão dela com desprezo, se ajoelhando perto dela) que feio mamãe ursa... o que mais não contou para seus irmã...  
Castiel-Fique longe dela, devolva o filho do detetive e... minha filha e da Eliza (disse a última parte quase num sussurro  
Crowley-(se levantou vendo Missy ainda segurando Molly e Belle pela corrente, forçando elas verem as crianças perto dos daleks) anjinho valente, vamos ver se sua filha também é valente...  
Moriaty-Ei por que não mata logo o Sherlock e o pirralhinho dele!  
Croowley-Calado bambi. Ainda quero me divertir com essa filhote de anjo  
Dalek-Identificado como não humano, explique! Explique!


	32. A cavalaria sideral e a redenção do cara pálida

Todos ficaram confusos olhando um para o outro e Missy, por incrível que pareça desamarrou as moças e as crianças  
Missy-Olá bebês mamãe voltou (aponta o dispositivo para todos ali começando a rir matando alguns demônios que Crowley já convocava, rindo que nem doida)  
Amelia, Ray e Hamish correram pra junto de todo grupo  
Doctor-Missy o que está fazendo?  
Missy-Salvando a família da minha afilhada e me vingando desses daleiros gigantes, espero que não se importante de eu ter chamado nosso animal de estimação   
Doctor-Nosso o que? (ouve um barulho e alguma coisa apareceu em volta deles, mas todos ficaram inconscientes  
John-(abre os olhos lentamente e logo tenta fechá-los de volta devido a claridade do lugar) onde? Sherlock...  
Daleks-Exterminar! Exterminar!  
O olhar de John se focou em Emily Hamish e Molly encurralados pelos daleks. Em outro canto Eliora e Castiel lutavam contra Crowley enquanto Mary, os 3w e Amelia atiravam contra os outros daleks.  
Sherlock-(de joelhos entre os daleks e sua família grita furioso) Não podem me dividir em dois? Levem meu cérebro mas deixem meu coração aqui...  
Crowley-(gargalhando) Seus idiotas! Quanto mais daleks morrerem, maior será meu exército!   
Tudo isso passava pela mente de John de forma embaçada e confusa  
Doctor-(voz abafada) John... John... John...   
Missy- (vai para perto dele e entrega sua arma já ajudando a Doctor a se levantar – espero que não se importante de eu ter chamado uns amigos-(pisca para ela e abre a porta da TARDIS de Clara, revelando Capitão jack, River, Jenny, Vastra, Strax, algumas pessoas da UNIT incluindo as duas Osgood e Mickey e Martha Smith, todos armados  
River-Ouvi falar que precisava de reforços, docinho  
John-O que aconteceu?  
Doctor-Basicamente os daleks enlouqueceram com a estrutura de demônio de Crowley e a traição de Missy e começaram atacar. Você foi atingido na cabeça e desmaiou e parece que Moriarty fugiu. Ah e... oi River...  
River-(vê que alguém mirava neles e atira na bala a desviando para quem atirou) Você parece meu pai, ah e querido quantas regenerações você ganhou? (atira em um demônio)  
Doctor-(coça a cabeça) Na verdade nem eu sei direito  
River-(sorri de lado atirando mais uma vez, dessa vez a bala foi ricocheteada a acertando em cheio) Sempre quis ser o Thor (ela gemeu)  
De volta aos Holmes, Sherlock pulou na frente da sua família para protege-los dos daleks que hesitaram em atirar com medo de ferir a mente de seu precioso novo líder  
Sherlock-todos tem seu ponto fraco, todos tem um ponto fraco... se vocês me querem como líder que assim seja, o que aconteceu com o último líder?  
Dalek-Davros está morto, Davros nos criou para a guerra   
Sherlock-E acham que uma mente inteligente cooperaria com a guerra? Pra maioria dos humanos ela parece a solução mas, para alguns, incluindo eu, é a pior decisão  
Dalek-Você é racional, você é um bom dalek, você parece o Doctor  
Sherlock-(ri balançando a cabeça) Não, não sou, talvez haja uma diferença superficial entre nós mas talvez nossa essência seja parecida  
Mycroft-(vê que Sherlock conversava com o dalek e atira em seu olho) eles são diferentes, reveja seus conceitos  
Outro dalek-Nós vamos levá-lo  
Mycroft-Eu não vou deixar transformarem meu irmão... ele nunca foi e nunca será um lutador, eu o vi usar sua esperteza a sua vida toda pra despistar valentões de escola sem a mesma violência que eles usavam, eu vi um garotinho amar e sentir profundamente a perda de seu melhor amigo, eu vi um adolescente lutar e se esconder do mundo porque não o entendiam. Ele criou um exterior duro e frio que só o verdadeiro amor poderia romper, eu vi uma mulher simples mas determinada trazê-lo a realidade e fazer ouvir seu próprio coração e vocês acham que parou por aí? Eu vi a felicidade no rosto do homem que segurou sua garotinha pela primeira vez e vi essa felicidade aumentar e romper completamente sua frieza quando soube que seria pai novamente. Eu vi esse mesmo homem se importar com outro tão quebrado quanto ele, e lutar por justiça, que significa fazer o bem, a qualquer um, coisa que vocês nunca vão entender.  
As lágrimas de Sherlock caíram aos seus pés dos daleks e o resto dos Holmes se aproximou para abraçá-lo o consolando. Ele prestou atenção em cada palavra de seu irmão que o comoveu, o fazendo lembrar de cada situação citada vivida. Mycroft ainda encarava o dalek com um olhar severo segurando firme sua arma.  
Sherlock-Molly... Emily... Hamish... eu amo vocês... você também Myc  
A declaração do detetive foi o golpe datal para os daleks, que ao verem aquela demonstração de afeto decidiram encontrar seu novo líder em outro lugar no tempo espaço. Eles saíram dali percebendo que Sherlock era só humano. Nesse momento, todos derrubaram suas armas e as famílias se abraçaram entre si.  
Doctor-Compaixão, é isso que é a falha nos daleks, eu sou interalmeente culpada por isso.  
Primeiro as famílias separadas se abraçaram e depois todos da mesma família num abraço coletivo e finalmente todos ali fazendo os daleks recuarem.


	33. Fazendo as pazes de um jeito estranho

Acima do túnel onde Winchesters e Holmes e seus aliados travavam a batalha contra os daleks, Moriarty fazia algumas aplicações em seu celular, armazenando os dados que fizeram parte dos daleks que haviam sido mortos. Essa era a parte que ele deveria fazer de acordo com o plano que havia feito com Missy e Crowley. É claro que Missy os havia traído por mais que tinha dito que os ajudaria a matar Sherlock e fazer Crowley transformar as essências dos daleks mortos em almas para um exército que ele usaria para atingir qualquer um que o prejudicasse. Mesmo contrariado por sentir-se um mero empregado, mas na esperança de ver seu arqui-inimigo morto, Jim ainda trabalhava. Ele parou ao ver Crowley passar por ele.  
Moriarty-Ei indo embora tão cedo?  
Crowley-Olha quem diz covardão  
Moriarty-Ora pelo menos estou cumprindo minha parte, só não vi nem sinal do Sherlock morto  
Crowley-Por que você mesmo não mata ele?  
Moriarty-E você acha que eu não tentei? Não faz ideia do quanto ele é espertinho  
Crowley-Já enganou a morte? Não é à toa que ele é amigo dos Winchester, mas chega de papo furado, me dê minhas almas  
Moriarty-O que? Só por cima do cadáver de Holmes  
Doctor-Lamento rapazes mas mais ninguém vai morrer hoje  
Crowley-isso é o que pensa alienígena de hospital, ei deixou sua amiga ferida pra trás só pra vir atrás de mim?  
Doctor-ela vai ficar bem, agora James passe esse celular pra cá. Não vai querer daleks, inteiros ou não, perto de você. Acredite eles vão te destruir mesmo que dê a vida a eles.  
Moriarty-vai sonhando, Doctor, eu amo destruição  
Doctor-O que me diz da sua própria destruição?  
Crowley-Não percebe que essa conversa fiada não vai levar a nada? Deixe os adultos resolverem os negócios mocinha  
Doctor-Mocinha? Cheque seus registros sobre mim de novo.   
Durante toda a conversa, a Doctor manteve sua chave sônica nas suas costas e enquanto conversava, conseguia desfazer toda essência dos daleks do celular de Moriarty  
Crowley-(suspira frustrado) destruiu minhas almas não foi?  
Doctor-A mocinha aqui é esperta  
Crowley-Cansei dos nossos joguinhos, adeus bambi (estrala os dedos fazendo Moriarty desmaiar e desaparece logo em seguida).  
Missy apareceu naquele momento para verificar se Moriarty ainda estava vivo.  
Missy-esse já foi! Talvez eu o encontre em 3w, não os seus netos  
Doctor-Por que me ajudou?  
Missy-Já disse! Só quero minha amiga de volta (sorri de um jeito sinistro e dando um último aceno se teletransporta pra sabe-se lá onde)


	34. Estúpida 14ª regeneração

A Doctor dá uma olhada melancólica ao seu redor e logo volta para o túnel, checar como todos estavam principalmente River. Jenny estava ao lado de Mary e Clara e os 3w se aglomeravam em torno de um corpo. Quando a Doctor chegou, Mary foi correndo a abraçar, Jenny ficou com os meninos e Clara voltou para o console da TARDIS com a Me.  
Doctor-(se assusta com o abraço de Mary) O que está... – ela vê Dean se afastar da roda – River!  
Rapidamente ela se aproximou se ajoelhando  
Doctor-Não, não, de novo não (colocou as mãos no rosto dela, lhe oferecendo um pouco de energia de regeneração River começou a brilhar e logo a Doctor entendeu o que iria acontecer) rápido, todos, se afastem!  
River-Oh docinho, te odeio  
Um brilho já tão conhecido iluminou o lugar e depois que a luz cessou todos se aproximaram de volta)  
Doctor-Não, você não (ela sorriu mas logo se assustou ao ver o que estava na sua frente)  
Emily-Ok e depois não querem que eu faça piadas marvelistas  
Doctor-E eu ainda não as entendo  
Riv-Olá docinho espera aí (percebe como sua voz está baixa e grave)  
Mary desmaiou e Jenny ficou com uma cara hilária  
Dean-só eu estou sentindo esse cheiro de fumaça de neurônio?  
Doctor-Oh calado (ela beija Riv)  
Riv-Você gosta de mim assim?  
Doctor-Eu achei que você pensava o mesmo de mim. Mas... Amy e Rory me matariam se soubessem o que eu fiz com a menininha deles. Oh Deus o que eu fiz!?  
Dean-Vó e vô ou vô e vó... A filhinha de vocês, a caçulinha, minha mãe desmaiou!  
Doctor-É tudo minha culpa! Estúpida 14ª regeneração! Vamos ter que esperar a próxima pra consertar isso!   
Riv-Ei não se culpe, eu espero, eu sei que é estranho mas... se você se acostumou eu também consigo, eu espero.  
Doctor-Me perdoe e eu não me acostumei. Mas... a biblioteca você...  
Riv-Já faz tempo docinho... podemos dizer que três anjinhas me salvaram e te enganaram... foi preciso  
Doctor-Certo... (estreita os olhos e coça a cabeça) você vai ficar bem?  
Riv-Vou, não vou ser como você, vou descansar 18 horas, você devia cuidar de Mary afinal parece que a mãe agora é você.  
Um assustado e confuso John levou sua esposa para a TARDIS e a Doctor seguiu seu exemplo. Riv se apoiou nela até que chegasse a seu quarto. Antes que a senhora do tempo levasse todos de volta à Baker St., ela agradeceu seus amigos e as Osgoods a informaram que os Zygons que tomaram a forma de Victor e Mycroft haviam sido encontrados e neutralizados. Dentro de sua TARDIS, a Doctor encontrou sua família reunida junto com os Holmes, que depois de terem passado por tanta coisa também podia chama-los de amigos. Ela não conteve o sorrisou quando viu Sam e Amelia em um canto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> não nos matem por uma pequena coisa que acontece aqui


	35. Novos caminhos

Amelia-Eu não acredito! A TARDIS é real... e maior por dentro mesmo!  
Sam-(se aproximou devagar com medo e receio) Amelia... eu sinto muito... por tudo isso se não fosse por mim você estaria bem agora  
Amelia-Sam (ela o observa por alguns segundos e decide abraça-lo) Nada disso é culpa sua e eu o perdoo por qualquer coisa que se ache culpado  
Sam-eu fui embora sem te falar nada, eu pensei que deveria te deixar ser feliz  
Amelia- Sam o Don morreu de verdade... foi morto pelos daleks... na minha frente   
Sam-Eu sinto muito...  
Amelia-Obrigada eu... não sei o que pensar mas... Sam eu acho que algo quer que fiquemos juntos, parece que temos uma nova oportunidade e... se você quiser eu quero ficar com você...  
Sam-Você viu o que enfrentamos, esse é o meu trabalho, caçar monstros e isso é muito perigoso não quero te colocar em perigo  
Amelia-Eu sei de tudo isso e estou disposta a aceitar essa parte da sua vida, eu entendo que as pessoas precisam como eu precisei mas você não respondeu minha pergunta  
Sam-Na verdade tenho pensado muito em você ultimamente, mais até do que eu gostaria de admitir e... eu ainda amo você e... já que está disposta a aceitar tudo isso... eu também quero ficar com você  
Amelia o beijou satisfeita com a resposta e Sam aceitou o gesto sem sentir nenhuma culpa, como se Amelia tirasse todas suas preocupações e finalmente eles estavam juntos de novo. A Doctor sorriu mais uma vez pela felicidade de seu neto e dando uma outra olhada, verificou se todos estavam ali até dar falta de Eliora, a irmã de Castiel que eles mal conheceram mas os ajudaram muito. De volta ao túnel que a pouco tempo havia se tornado um campo de batalha, a consciência de Eliora a trouxe de volta para lá, na esperança de que ela conseguisse salvar a última vítima que os daleks atacaram. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado do homem que estava desmaiado e tocou sua testa, curando todo resquício dalek. O homem, na verdade era um adolescente de 15 anos, Mark, abriu os olhos lentamente e logo estranhou a moça que o olhava com uma certa curiosidade.  
Mark-O que aconteceu? Quem é você?   
Eliora-Você foi atacado por minha culpa, eu sinto muito mas você vai ficar bem agora, eu tenho que ir  
Mark-Espera aí explica melhor o que aconteceu  
Eliora-Não sei se acreditaria em mim ou na minha história  
Mark-Sério eu acreditaria, vim aqui atrás de um monstro ou alienígena ou os dois num só e só lembro de ter desmaiado e acordado agora, se sabe o que aconteceu por favor me conte  
Eliora-Acho que você merece saber a verdade  
Mark-Tudo bem, primeiro temos que sair daqui  
Eliora-Isso não é problema  
Num piscar de olhos eles foram pra cima, na rua  
Mark-Ah! (ele deu um grito assustado) O que é você?  
Eliora-Eliora, sou um anjo do Senhor  
Mark-Mark Blackstorn (estende a mão ainda assustado) por favor me explique o que é tudo isso enquanto tento voltar pra casa  
Eliora-Eu vou acompanha-lo.  
Então ela contou a Mark tudo que havia acontecido desde sua missão de proteger aqueles que os daleks atacassem até a batalha contra eles Mark ouviu com atenção, primeiro assustado, mas depois empolgado, querendo anotar tudo o mais depressa possível em seu diário de campo para os Homens de Letras.  
Mary acordou com a visão ainda embaçada depois de ter dormido por um bom tempo. Perto dela, ela conseguiu distinguir duas pessoas, uma mulher baixa, de cabelos lisos e castanhos, usando um sobretudo preto sobre uma camisa xadrez e calças largas. Ao lado da mulher, estava um homem alto, seu peito e braços eram largos, seu cabelo loiro caía ao lado da testa e ele usava uma camisa branca com colete e calça preta.  
Mary-Esse sonho de novo não... vocês não são meu pai e minha mãe  
Riv-Bem... agora posso imitar seu pai sem parecer esquisito  
Doctor-Hahaha engraçadinha digo engraçadinho... trocamos de lugar por alguns séculos por assim dizer  
Mary-Então... quer dizer que aquela regeneração foi real?! Sabem de uma coisa ? Vocês tem sorte de eu ser adulta, se eu fosse criança minha cabeça explodiria, literalmente!  
Riv-(rindo) Imagino... a minha entrava em pane todos os dias comigo crescendo ao lado dos seus avós  
Mary-E como ficam as coisas agora? Sherlock sabe de tudo, vocês desse jeito...  
Doctor e Riv se entreolham  
Doctor-Não me olhe assim... você que é a detetive aqui... sabe como é de detetive pra detetive  
Mary-Pai eu quis dizer se estamos salvos agora e se Sherlock vai continuar nos achando malucos ou vai acreditar daqui pra frente  
Doctor-Não sei minha princesinha... Pelo menos ele se lembrou de que é humano e agiu como um final  
Riv-Aproveite pra descansar enquanto pode Mary, você sabe como nossa família é, mas vamos estar aqui pra te defender  
Mary-(sorriu) Algumas coisas mudam mas com certeza vocês são meu pai e minha mãe  
Riv e Doctor sorriram e Doctor cobriu sua menininha para ficar aquecida enquanto Riv beijava sua testa como eles faziam quando ela era pequena e saíram do quarto.


	36. O médico e o detetive

Doctor-Bem mais uma aventura terminada  
Amelia-Sabe, nunca te imaginei seguindo uma linha do tempo comum com uma família... isso é coisa de fic  
Doctor-É talvez um dia escrevam sobre isso, já fizeram uma série da minha vida então nada é impossível  
Amelia-Eu sei! Sou sua fã desde criança! Ainda bem que trocou seu casaco, aquele colorido era chamativo demais mas até que eu gostava do aipo  
Doctor-(sorri) sério? Eu sempre achei que ninguém gostava do aipo... mas bem, eu vou voltar a viajar! Aqui o tempo passa tão devagar! Dessa vez vou sozinha  
Emily-Viajar pelo mundo deve ser maravilhoso  
Molly-Por que não vai com a Doctor Emily? Se ela deixar é claro, vai fazer bem pra você, vai ter a oportunidade de ver o mundo de um jeito diferente  
Amelia-E a Doctor não fica sozinha... mesmo ela sendo teimosa ela precisa de alguém para viajar... e se falar ao contrário listo as pessoas que já te disseram isso  
Doctor-Certo Amy que bela adição temos na família, bom Emily se quiser a chave da TARDIS é sua  
Emily-Viajar com você por todo espaço tempo? Com aliens? Sim!  
Doctor-Só me prometa uma coisa, que não vai ser uma cabeça dura igual seu pai e vai usar a lógica só quando necessário  
Emily-(sorri) É mais fácil você ser racional... (caminha até a TARDIS que estava ali perto e sai de novo) Ae! Tem algum treco apitando lá dentro  
Doctor-Avise Sherlock sobre sua viagem enquanto resolvo isso  
Emily-(sai da TARDIS) Ok... e cadê o bar que tinha do outro lado da rua? Deixa pra lá e até.  
Em outro canto...  
Sherlock-Então foi isso que andou fazendo todos esses anos?  
John- O que? Caçando monstros e alienígenas malvados? Desde que um homem maluco numa cabine azul apareceu no meu quintal se auto intitulando meu sogro  
Sherlock-Homem?  
John-É, regeneração, coisa de senhor do tempo, devia perguntar pra Doctor depois  
Sherlock-Ou você podia me mandar por email  
John-Ou você ir pra Portland investigar pessoalmente.  
Os dois começaram a rir como os bons e velhos amigos que eram  
John-É sério,não sei se estão seguros mas se algo muito estranho acontecer, não se orgulhe demais e peça ajuda pra gente  
Sherlock-Sim capitão Wa... Winchester, nós deveríamos mesmo visitar vocês mais vezes  
Emily-(vai até seu pai e seu tio) tio posso roubar meu pai um pouco? Pode ficar   
John-Claro Emily   
Emily-(senta entre eles) É que a Doctor vai voltar a viajar... e bem, segundo o que eu ouvi falar ela não pode viajar sozinha (suspira) vou com ela  
Sherlock-O que? Como assim? Sua mãe sabe disso?  
Emily-(faz que sim com a cabeça)sim... estávamos até conversando com a namorada do Sam quando decidi isso  
Sherlock-então vai mesmo? Tem toda certeza do mundo que quer ir mesmo?  
Emily-Sim, pai, aliás isso não é um pedido e sim um aviso... vai querer alguma lembrancinha?  
Sherlock-O que você pode achar por aí que eu goste?  
Emily-Tem razão, você é um chato, mas quem sabe um crânio novo pra fazer companhia pro Billy ou outro chapéu...  
Sherlock-Nada de chapéus  
John-Seria bom mudar o frisbi por outra coisa  
Sherlock-Não, nada seria mais ridículo  
John-Quem sabe você poderia achar alguma coisa mais legal pra usar lá pra Portland  
Sherlock-É, enquanto a Mily viaja pelo universo vou pra sua casa te fazer uma visita   
John-sabe de uma coisa? Seria bom a gente se reunir pelo menos uma vez ao ano pra não perder o contato de novo  
Sherlock-Boa ideia John aqui ou em Portland?  
John-Cada ano a gente escolhe uma das duas  
Sherlock-Combinado, vejo vocês ano que vem  
John-Ora por que eu tenho que vir pra cá?  
Sherlock-Você sente falta do ar de Londres e de todas as suas peculiaridades, além disso você tem uma máquina que viaja todo tempo e espaço e tempo  
John-Não é minha, a TARDIS é da Doctor  
Sherlock-Pequeno detalhe  
Doctor-Ei rapazes pra que toda essa discussão?  
John-Estávamos combinando uma reunião familiar, bem não importa o lugar o importante é que vamos estar juntos  
Doctor-Isso é ótimo John pode reunir todo pra se preparar pra partir? Gostaria de conversar com seu amigo  
John-Ok


	37. A resolução Wholock

John saiu da sala e deixou que sua sogra sentasse em sua velha poltrona enquanto Sherlock se sentou na outra do lado oposto  
Doctor-O que me diz disso tudo sr. Holmes?  
Sherlock-O que? Toda essa loucura investigativa que me levou a descobrir a vida secreta do meu melhor amigo e culminou com minha honestidade em expressar meus reais sentimentos?  
Doctor-(ri arregalando os olhos) eu queria dizer todos esses alienígenas e monstros, mas assim ficou melhor  
Sherlock-Bem admito que abriu meus olhos pro impossível  
Doctor-Como se tivesse algo faltando? Os humanos com pré-disposição ao contato com o impossível e sobrenatural se sentem assim, como se a vida fosse muito parada e chata, como se tivesse algo errado ou faltando... alguns humanos chamam isso de loucura  
Sherlock-Alguns me chamam de louco por perceber o que os outros não percebem então sim, eu sou louco nesse sentido  
Doctor-Que bom que aceitou ser louco as melhores pessoas são assim... confesso que nunca te imaginei aceitando esse fato  
Sherlock-Eu sou nessa sua perspectiva  
Doctor-(sorri) esse é o Sherlock que eu conheço. Bem por que não vem comigo e com sua filha para uma aventura?  
Sherlock-Não, acho que não, ainda estou ajustando as novas informações na minha mente, além disso eu tenho uma família para cuidar e mistérios e crimes pra resolver aqui  
Doctor-Ok e saiba que cuidarei muito bem da sua filha  
Sherlock-(observa a Doctor por alguns segundos) Se esforçar o bastante já é a garantia que vai cuidar dela, às vezes a culpa nos ajuda a sermos cuidadosos nos momentos certos  
Doctor-(suspira pesadamente) então fique despreocupado, porque no quesito culpa já ganhei um Nobel... ela estará segura.  
Sherlock-Eu também tenho certeza de que vai fazer o melhor, obrigado. Obrigado por me fazer lembrar do quanto amo minha família  
Doctor-De nada, como você mesmo disse, nossos sentimentos devem ser mostrados nos momentos necessários, não se esqueça disso  
Sherlock-Você também não esqueça, se precisar de mim estarei sempre aqui, 221B Baker St.   
Doctor-(estendendo a mão e assentindo) Foi um prazer Sherlock  
Sherlock-Igualmente minha cara Doctor


	38. A despedida dos Holmes

A TARDIS estava em frente ao lar dos Holmes, pronta para partir com todos os W e Castiel com Ray firmemente segura em seus braços, dentro dela.  
Mycroft-Mesmo que eu tenha impedido esse encontro a tempo, confesso que ele salvou vidas. Não poderia deixar de dizer adeus ao Doctor Who em pessoa e é claro que a srta. Thompson sentiria falta do Riot aqui  
Doctor-É claro! Com certeza Amy e Sam ficaram preocupados  
Molly-Então esse é o cupido?  
Hamish-(no colo de sua mãe) Como assim?  
Molly-Depois te conto Hammy  
Mycroft-Será que posso ver a TARDIS Doctor?  
Doctor-Fique a vontade sr. Holmes mas nem tanto  
Mycroft entrou na TARDIS enquanto Emily chegou com uma mochila em suas costas  
Emily-Acho que é isso então  
Molly-Tenha uma boa viagem meu amor (ela a abraçou)  
Emily-Obrigada mãe  
Hamish-Me traz um presente?  
Emily-Pode deixar Hammy (ela esfregou os cabelos dele)  
Sherlock-Não esqueça o meu...  
Emily-Chapéu novo?  
Sherlock-Não, você voltar cheia de histórias e a salvo  
Emily-Vou ficar bem pai  
Sherlock-Ok  
Ele a abraçou e Emily deu um último aceno para sua família e se juntou aos W na TARDIS. Seu tio a desejou boa sorte e junto com seu irmão e sua família observou a TARDIS partir, exatamente como ele se lembrava de sua série favorita de infância.  
O som da TARDIS partindo encheu o ar de Londres e esse mesmo som despertou um sonolento Doctor que dormia no quarto que ele e River dividiam na máquina do tempo.


	39. Tudo começa num sonho

11° Doctor-Oh meu Deus! (esfrega os olhos balançando a cabeça) que loucura foi essa?! River! Cadê você querida?  
River-Estou aqui docinho (murmurando) o que será que foi agora?  
Doctor-(desce as escadas correndo em direção à esposa) River eu tive o sonho mais maluco de todos! Mas ao mesmo tempo era fantástico! Exceto por aquela última parte... mas... eu não tenho certeza se viajei no tempo através do sonho, se vai realmente acontecer ou se foi só um sonho eu não sei só...  
River-Respire e relaxe docinho me conte com calma o que aconteceu  
Doctor-Bom foi um sonho enorme e comprido mas basicamente eu conheci Sherlock Holmes, que por acaso era o melhor amigo do marido da nossa filha  
River-Que interessante, nós tivemos uma filha no sonho?  
Doctor-É, eu sei que falamos pouco sobre filhos mas sim! E bem aconteceu uma coisa comigo, uma regeneração então se eu viajei no tempo pelo sonho não sei rpever quando exatamente vai acontecer, já que era só um sonho  
River-Docinho, calma. Acho que não devemos desprezar o sonho...  
Doctor-Certo eu só acho que talvez eu possa ter visto um vislumbre de um possível futuro  
River-Está mais calmo agora?  
Doctor-(mexe as mãos um pouco sem saber o que falar) Bem... só teremos certeza se algo do sonho já existir... já sei... River olhe nos meus olhos e diga... o quanto fã de Sherlock eu sou  
River-Eu poderia dizer que você é o fã nº 1 mas... tem outra coisa no sonho que se tornou real  
Doctor-(sorri de orelha a orelha olhando curioso e animado) O que? Você ser fã de Thor?  
River-Não, não, você mencionou que nós tínhamos uma filha no sonho, eu ainda não sei se é uma menina mas vamos ter um bebê  
Doctor-Rory vai me matar. Isso é verdade? Tem certeza? Faz quanto tempo que você sabe?  
River-Faz alguns dias que soube mas fiquei tão surpresa com a notícia que esperei me acostumar com a ideia primeiro  
Doctor-Eu notei que tinha alguma coisa te incomodando, mas deixei você a vontade pra me contar quando quisesse. Então era isso? Um pequeno... ¾ senhor do tempo para nós cuidarmos, nosso filho!  
River-É, ou filha... só tenho medo de... bem acho que já passou  
Doctor-Medo de não ser uma boa mãe? Não importa o que você e eu já passamos, o importante é que estamos juntos aqui e agora e eu sei que vai fazer o melhor pra cuidar do nosso bebê. Nosso bebê... não acredito! Uma família ao lado da minha River, isso é maravilhoso! Tem um palpite se é um menino ou menina? Já pensou num nome?  
River-Calma, é muito cedo pra prensar nisso (ela riu e o Doctor continuou empolgado)  
Doctor-Se for uma menina (ele disse mais pausadamente) gostaria que chamasse Amelia  
River-É um lindo nome (ela suspirou) mas eu também gosto de Mary  
Doctor-Mary... (ele disse se lembrando do sonho) Mary também é um nome brilhante  
River ficou mais calma depois de ver a reação do Doctor ao saber que seria pai. Enquanto ele pilotava a TARDIS sem desanimar nem um pouco, ela murmurou para seu bebê. “Vai demorar para o papai se acalmar”. O viajante do tempo e sua esposa conversaram sobre sua família que estava prestes a começar, e que, assim como no sonho, cresceria até se tornar forte e acreditar e lutar pelo impossível, salvando a todos que pudessem, assim como o Doutor e a Arqueóloga, sua amada esposa, que lhe deram origem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom esse é o final dessa história, que é apenas o primeiro arco desse universo Superwholock. Espero que tenham gostado e aguardem a continuação em breve.


End file.
